


Fire In My Veins

by SpellWolf



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angst, Awkward Hugging, Awkward Hugs, Awkwardness, Bisexual Male Character, Bowtie, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton is a Little Shit, Coming Out, Dimension Travel, Drawing, F/M, Feelings, Finding Nemo (2003) References, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, I'll add more tags, Internalized Homophobia, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Panic Attacks, Pansexual, Pansexual Character, Press Conference, Press and Tabloids, Protective Team, Protective Vision (Marvel), Romantic Soulmates, Sex, Sexual Tension, Sleeping Together, Smut, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Steve Rogers is in denial, The Press Are Jackasses, media, might be smutt, not sure yet - Freeform, sarcastic steve, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-02-17 02:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 28,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13067490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellWolf/pseuds/SpellWolf
Summary: The team get transported to another dimension where soulmates exist.How will the team cope when they find out who they perfect partner actually is.





	1. Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, guys, I've been meaning to post the start of this for a week now but I'm finally getting round to it!  
> I hope you like it. It's turning out a lot longer than I thought! As usual, I will try to update once a week (normally on a Wednesday), but my uni work comes first! Anywho enjoy! <3

The Avengers had been called out for the fourth time this week. The fantastic four were in France on some science tour so every little thing was now up to the Avengers. This time there were reports of a giant portal in central park. Naturally, the area had been cleared but the Avengers had been called in to check it out.

“When we get there I want Tony, Bruce, Vision and me to go straight to the portal first, we’ll get a good look at it while the rest of you scope the surrounding area. Keep your comms on at all times, yes Tony I’m looking at you!” Steve ordered.

“What! Why me Barton turns his off more than I do!” Tony insisted, his voice coming out modulated by the Ironman armour.

“Hey!” Clint moaned.

“Just everyone keep your comms on!” Steve snapped, Clint raised his eyebrows and glanced at Tony who shrugged. Bucky and Sam also shared a look of concern. Steve took a deep breath as the quinjet came into land. “Right let's go, Thor is still in Asgard so we don’t have him to back us up if this gets bad.”

The team stayed mostly silent all the way up to the portal, with Tony and Clint make snide and childish comments to one another occasionally.

After Tony, Bruce, Vision and Steve check out the portal everything seemed fine, the portal wasn’t spitting anything out or sucking anything in.

“I can’t see it even being active at the current time Captain.” Vision said.

“Okay, in that case, everyone meet here when you’re done and we can talk about our options,” Steve commanded. Tony sighed, stepping out of the armour and sending it home.

“Well, it’s not like it’s doing me much good here is it.” He sneered at Steve’s disapproving look. When the others joined Tony and Bruce were deep in conversation about how the portal appeared and where it could possibly lead.

“What’s my favourite genius billionaire playboy philanthropist and his best science bro talking about?” Clint asked as he sauntered over to the group. Tony grinned and Bruce rolled his eyes.

“Just theories about the portal.” Tony winked. Steve was the one this time to roll his eyes.

“Can you to please be professional?” He growled and Clint and Tony had to bite back smirks.

All of a sudden the portal seemed to come to life. Shining bright and pulsing. The team staggered back as they watched the portal. Phil then ran over shouting at them to move away.

“Err do you think we should…” Tony started to say but before he could finish the team were sucked into the portal. 

Tony woke first, his head pounding and his wrist burning. He blinked open his eyes and took in his surroundings. The rest of the team were sprawled out around him and all looked perfectly intact. They were in a meadow surrounded by woods.

“Well fuck!” Tony managed before looking down at his wrist to see why it was burning so much. To his surprise, he saw what looked like black ink seeping from his skin. Tony rubbed his wrist to try and get it off but to no avail. Slowly the ink turned into letters which then formed one word. _Steve_.

“What the freaking hell is going on?!” Tony said again.

“Huh?” Wanda grunted as she came to. “Oww my ankle!” She yelped.

“Is it burning too? What does it say?” Tony probed.

“Say? What do you mean say? It…” Wanda asks as she rolled up her jeans. “Oh!” She gasped, watching the word form. “Vision.”

“Vision? I got Steve.” Tony huffed.

“You got Steve what?” Bruce asked as he also came too, along with Phil, Bucky and Sam.

“On my wrist. What’s yours say?” Bruce look confused for a moment before squeaking at the sudden burning on his hip. Pulling at the waistband of his trousers he found the word _Natasha_ had formed in the same black ink as Tony’s and Wanda’s.

The others slowly woke up and found their own names, Phil had Clint’s name written along his collarbone, Bucky and Sam had each other’s names on their calves. Clint had Phil’s in the same place as Phil had his and the same went for Vision and Natasha. Steve was the last to wake, much to everyone’s surprise. He was equally as surprised to find Tony’s name on his wrist.

“It looks like we all have them Caparoo,” Tony said slapping Steve on the back and walking away. “I guess we should have a look around and see what we can find out about this place?”

“Sure but we stick together and we come back here before it gets dark.” Steve agreed. So the team began trekking their way through the woods. The woods weren’t too thick nor too wide and they arrived at the other side relatively quickly. Tony in front as he wasn’t worried about remembering where he had come from, seeing that he had almost a full team of people with him that would be doing that anyway.

They reached the edge of the woods and found a small town. The town was pretty busy, with people who didn’t really look twice at the group. Tony walked right up to a couple, a man and a woman, who seemed to be strolling, hand in hand. “Hello, sorry to bother you but could you tell me where we are?” The couple looked confused for a moment before the woman answered.

“You’re in Newhamshire, are you lost?” She asked, concern lining her voice.

“You could say that!” Tony heard Steve mutter.

“Err yes in fact incredibly lost, wasn’t even sure you’d speak Eng… This language.” Tony finished clumsily. “Is there a place we can go for information?”

“You mean like a library?” The man piped up.

“Precisely.” Tony grinned. The couple gave them directions to the library and wished them luck. Tony strode ahead in the direction the couple had said, before stopping when he realised that no one was following him. “Well? We should probably read up on this place don’t you think?”

“Yeah, I think we all completely agree, we’re, and I mean I think I speak for everyone here when I say, are a little surprised you’ve taken the lead here,” Phil said carefully.

“I…” Tony started, “you know what, I don’t care what you all think of me, I’m going to the library.” And he went off again. The team followed on behind as Tony lead the way until Sam and Bucky brushed hands as they walked. Both of them shouted out in pain as they gripped their calves.

“What’s happened?” Steve worried over his two friends who were hunched down on the floor.

“The names, they burn.” Bucky glanced at Sam who nodded his agreement.

“What did you do?” Clint asked.

“Nothing.” Bucky insisted.

“We brushed hands,” Sam interjected, glaring a little at Bucky. Sam rolled his trouser leg up and gasped. “The name… it’s gold!”

“James check yours” Natasha ordered. Bucky took one look at the super spy and lift up his trouser leg to reveal Sam’s name had also turned gold.

“Interesting, Clint, Phil, would you mind touching hands?” Bruce asked, bent over Sam, trying to get a good look at the name.

“Sure Dr Banner.” Phil nodded.

“Hey! Wait a minute! That looked like it hurt! Ow! Mother fucker!” Clint grit out, his hand gripping his chest on pain after Phil had poked his cheek. Tony, Bucky and Sam were sniggering. Phil loosened his tie and undid his top buttons and pulled his collar down revealing Clint’s name had also turned gold. Clint grumbling bared Phil’s name which had, as Bruce had expected turned gold.

“Interesting.” He concluded. “Ow!” He yelped when Natasha touched his hand, which of course turned their names gold.

“Hah!” Tony burst out. “Sorry Brucey bear!” He mumbled shooting Bruce an apologetic look when Bruce glared at him. Meanwhile, Steve had crept up behind Tony and placed his hand on the back of his neck. “Ow! What the hell Rogers!”

Steve laughed as he said, “Well everyone else was doing it.” Tony grumbled rubbing his wrist where Steve’s name had turned gold.

Wanda and Vision looked at each other. “Shall we?” Vision asked holding out his hand. Wanda smiled and took it, gasping slightly at the sudden pain as Vision’s name turned gold. Vision looked down at his ankle to see that Wanda’s name had also turned gold.

“Well now that that’s all done, shall we?” Tony grumped as he strode off in the direction of the library. Once there the team split up to find books on different subjects. Tony, Vision and Phil took to finding out about the geography of the place, Bruce, Phil and Wanda, about the names and Natasha, Steve and Clint about anything else they thought was useful.

After a while, they all met back at the entrance to the library and started off back to the portal.

“So it looks like this place is in the middle of a massive Island on an even bigger planet.” Tony started. He rambled on a bit about the world they had found themselves in and how this place seemed to be similar to America in size, but much less populated.

“Well we found out that people trade skills and items for things they need and want rather than money, some people have precious metals and stones which they trade, other people trade their skills,” Clint said with a dirty look on his face as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“I think what we found is pretty important,” Phil said suddenly. Bruce nodded, looking pale, Wanda was blushing.

“What? Is something bad going to happen to us?” Steve asked.

“Well, no, not really, but err… maybe we should wait till we get back to the portal, I feel like we’re going to need to sit down.” Phil swallowed. So the team trudged back to the portal. They all sat down together and looked at Phil expectantly. “Okay, so…” Phil started but just then the portal opened up and the team were sucked in and spat out back in Central Park.

They slowly came to and realised their surroundings. After getting checked out by SHEILD and finally getting home back to the tower, Tony noticed he still had Steve’s name on his wrist. “J, call for an emergency team meeting.”


	2. Sexualities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team talk about their sexualities, while Bucky and Steve have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the update!   
> Please leave me comments and let me know what you think!

“Alright, I still have this freaking name on my wrist, what’s going on Phil?” Tony growled as Phil entered the common area where everyone was gathered.

“Tony calm down I’m sure Phil is going to explain everything,” Steve said putting his hand on Tony’s shoulder. Tony shrugged it off.

“Get off of me Rogers.” He huffed as he slumped down in a chair and waited for Phil’s explanation.

“Alright, I’m sure you’re all wondering what the names mean…” Phil started.

“Damn right we are,” Tony grumbled, which Phil ignored.

“So in that world, people are born with a name on their body, in some cases more than one name, but that’s not relevant. Anyway, the name is the other persons, err, the other persons…” Phil briefly caught eyes with Clint before looking away. “Soulmate.” He wobbled.

“I’m sorry I must have misheard you!” Tony said, his eye’s wide.

“No, you heard me correctly alright. I kept the book.” Phil blushed, Phil Coulson actually blushed. “So you can all look for yourselves.” He held out the book which Tony snatched. Flicking through it quickly Tony found what he was looking for and quickly read the section. Steve had never seen someone read so fast. Tony’s eye’s moved over the page at an unbelievable pace.

“So we’re soulmates?” Clint asked Phil, who was still having trouble making eye contact with the archer.

“It would appear so.” Phil murmured.

“Like you're my perfect other half?  We’re destined to be together? So we should totally…” Clint tried.

“Well there’s nothing to say you can’t but when someone finds their soulmate that’s usually it for the rest of their lives.” Phil interrupted. “Some of the books went into more detail but basically you get paired with someone who is exactly your type.” Some mouths dropped open at that, especially Sam’s and Wanda’s. Phil cleared his throat before continuing. “They are what you are most attracted to and like all the same err… level of intimacy.” Phil finished glancing down.

“OOHH!!” Clint squealed. “We are going to have the best sex!”

“Clint!” Phil scolded his cheeks bright red.

“What? Let’s be honest here for a minute. It is no secret that I have had a crush on you since SHIELD put us together.” Clint grinned.

“I think we should talk about this privately,” Phil muttered.

“Hang on a second Phil” Sam butted in. “I thought you said they were who we are most attracted to?”

“That right.”

“But Steve and Bucky…. They’re straight?” He asked. As Sam finished his sentence everyone looked around to find Steve and Bucky but all they could find was Bucky who was also looking for Steve.

“He left just before you finished you sentence Sam,” Natasha stated coolly. “I think maybe he needs some time…” She started but Bucky was already running after him.

“Stevie wait!” He called chasing the man down the corridor.

“Not now Buck,” Steve called over his shoulder.

“Don’t you 'not now' me you lil’ punk,” Bucky replied catching up and placing a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “Look I get it Steve trust me but its okay now.” Bucky tried.

“OKAY! How is any of this okay?” Steve shouted.

“Well, I err I think I need to confess…” Bucky started. “I’m gay Stevie, always have been. But there’s no way I could have been… you know, back then. Especially not with someone like Sam. They would have killed me.” Bucky admitted.

“But what about all those dames?”

“Just to throw everyone off the scent.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Steve sighed rubbing a hand through his hair.

“I thought you knew. I thought you’d caught me staring at either you or other guys for too long all the time… and the way you would just smile up at me. I just wanted to pull you close and never let go.”

“Buck…” Steve said softly pulling Bucky in for a hug.

“S’okay Stevie.” Bucky smiled pulling away from the hug. I got a hot young flyboy to get to know a lil’ better now.” He winked. “And god Steve! You’ve got Tony freaking Stark! That man is like sex on a stick!”

“Buck!” Steve laughed.

“What? Don’t tell me you don’t think he’s gorgeous Stevie!”

“Buck… I just err…”

“It’s okay Stevie.” Bucky encouraged.

“I… I… I can’t Buck, I’m not… I…” Steve slid down the wall, his head in his hands.

“Steven Grant Rogers, look at me right now.” Bucky reprimanded. “If you can’t say it to me then who can you say it to?”

“I’ve never let myself admit it before Bucky. Not out loud.” Steve finally admitted.

“You’ll feel so much better when you do! I know I did once I finally said it.”

“I’m scared, Buck,” Steve whispered.

“I know Steve I know.” Bucky rubbed Steve’s forearm trying to comfort him.

“I… I… I’m gay.” Steve breathed, barely even a whisper. Bucky smiled at Steve as he pulled the other man in for a tight hug.

“I’m so proud of you.”

Meanwhile, “I think we need to let them talk.” Natasha said firmly, placing a delicate hand on Sam’s shoulder.

“It can’t be easy. Especially being from their time.” Wanda added thoughtfully.

“It is interesting though,” Bruce said. “Finding out everyone’s sexualities.”

“Yeah I guess but it’s no secret that I’m bi.” Clint acknowledged.

“I’m straight.” Bruce offered.

“Me too.” Natasha agreed, smiling softly at Bruce who blushed.

“I’m bisexual.” Sam smiled.

“I err… well, I thought I was straight.” Phil admitted. “Until a certain archer came along.” Clint grinned at that.

“Tony? How about you? The media only ever catches you with women?” Bruce asked, pulling Tony’s attention away from the book.

“Me? Well, you see the thing is I had to be careful what with Howard being a bit of a homophobe and all. And I guess it’s just stuck that way but in actual fact, I am pansexual, which means I’m attracted to all genders.” Tony rambled.

“So bisexual?” Clint asked.

“No birdbrain not bisexual. Bisexuals are only attracted to two genders, hence the bi part. Believe me when I say there are more than two genders.” Tony clarified but seeing the confused faces of his team. “So they’re boys and girls and in between, both, neither, sometimes one sometimes another…” Tony tried. Wanda gasped.

“I’m that too.” She said simply. “I didn’t know what it was called, but I always knew that bisexual felt wrong.”

“Well, there you go then!” Tony grinned. “Your welcome! Though I guess there isn’t really a name for you Vis.” He shrugged.

“No, I’m afraid there doesn’t seem to be.” Vision agreed.

“I wonder what the others are doing,” Phil said nonchalantly.

“Probably crying over the fact that Steve is stuck with me for a soulmate,” Tony said bitterly.

\----

“So Tony Stark huh?” Bucky tried.

“Yeah… Tony Stark.” Steve agreed, his fingers tracing the name on his wrist. “Why did it have to be him?” He huffed.

“Oh come on Steve, only you can answer that. I mean, he’s freaking gorgeous but there’s still more to it than that.”

“He’s a genius?” Steve tried, then scoffed. “A freaking idiot more like. I dunno Bucky, I mean sure he’s good looking but he’s so self-centred and doesn’t think before he acts, rushing off and putting himself at risk before he’s even thought of the fallout. He never listens to orders and god he infuriates me so god damn much!”

“Wow!” Bucky whistled. “Sounds like you’ve had a crush for quite a while.”

“I do not!” Steve spluttered, standing up and taking a step back from Bucky.

“Sure you do!” Bucky grinned, standing up also. “But don’t worry I’m pretty sure he has a crush on you too. The way you two argue! There’s so much sexual tension that I’m surprised one of you haven’t combusted yet!” Steve just stood there, his mouth hanging open. “Really helping your case there punk,” Bucky laughed, pushing Steve’s mouth closed. “Come on, let’s go back and join the others.”

“Bucky,” Steve managed to splutter out. “I’m not ready to tell them yet.”

“Course not Stevie,” Bucky grinned, walking back towards the common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone who has read, commented, kudo'd, bookmarked and subscribed! <3


	3. Bucky's Got Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Bucky join the group and find out some important info about the bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a teeny tiny chapter! The next one will be longer and possibly posted later one today! I'm sorry for the missed week but I've been crazy busy! Hopefully, I'll be able to post the next chapter later on today to make up for it! <3

“Steve, Bucky, thank you for coming back.” Phil smiled. “I was just about to tell everyone some important things about the bonds.” Bucky and Steve nodded before sitting back down.

“Also you missed everyone’s coming out parties!” Clint grinned and Phil face-palmed.

“Yep,” Sam added. “Clint and I are bisexual, Nat and Bruce are straight, Vis, is err, well no one actually knows, Phil is mostly straight but gay for Clint.”

“Hey!” Phil blushed again and Clint grinned.

“And Tony and Wanda are pansexual.” Sam finished.

“Pansexual?” Bucky questioned.

“Oh no! Not again!” Clint sighed and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Basically, there are more than two genders and I’m attracted to all of them.” Tony summed up. “If you wanna know more then ask FRIDAY later.” Steve and Bucky nodded.

“So now that that is out of the way, the important things you need to know about this soulmate business.” Phil began. “First, the names won’t go away.”

“What!” Tony yelped. “Pepper is gonna think I got drunk and had Steve’s name tattooed on me! God she’s going to literally kill me this time!” He groaned.

“I’m sure you can cover it up.” Natasha shook her head.

“Anyway, when you all touched and your names burnt gold, it was basically a way to let you know that that person is your soulmate. When you complete the bond the name will turn white. Your bonds will get deeper the longer you spend time together and eventually you’ll struggle to be apart for long periods of time, it said in the book that it makes your soul ache.” Phil took a deep breath. “So the way you err complete the bond is to erm well, to… you know…”

“Fuck,” Tony stated bluntly making Steve choke on thin air, which in turn made Tony chuckle.

“Well yes. Thank you, Tony.” Phil glared and Tony look smug. “Anyway, if a bond if left incomplete the name will burn and itch after a while.”

“Oh for fuck sake!” Tony shouted standing up and glaring at Steve. “You’re basically telling me that unless I fuck Steve I’m gonna have a rash on my wrist forever more! Great like that’s ever going to happen!” And Tony snatched up the book and stormed off to his workshop.

“Maybe you should go talk to him Stevie,” Bucky suggested. Steve looked up, his eyes wide.

“So I gotta let him, you know?” Steve gulped and blushed a deep shade of scarlet.

“No Steve you don’t have to let him do anything, and I think that’s why Tony’s gone off,” Natasha explained. “He obviously doesn’t expect anything like that from you.”

“Yeah knowing Stark he’s probably down in his workshop trying to figure out a way to stop the thing from itching and burning when it eventually does,” Clint added.

“Look, Steve, if anything you should at least talk to him,” Bucky insisted again. “He is your soulmate," the word feeling foreign, "just tell him.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Bucky,” Steve said warningly, fear briefly flashing across his face.

“Alright Stevie,” Bucky smiled sadly. “Anything else we need to know Phil?”

“No, I think that’s everything.”

“Well, in that case, wanna go and get a coffee flyboy?” Bucky winked at Sam whose mouth fell open with a pop before he shook his head slightly clearing it.

“Damn Bucky’s got game!” Clint called out, making everyone laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I love you all <3
> 
> Also, I'm planning on focusing on Steve/Tony for the bulk of this story but after it's finished I was going to add extra chapters on how each pairing got together (I've already got started on Clint/Phil)! I hope this is alright for everyone! I just struggle to focus on more than one pairing in each story! Let me know your thoughts and if you guys have any advice I'll take it!


	4. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finally comes out to Tony!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo... I was totally going to post this last night but completely forgot! Sorry!!! Here it is!

It was two days until Tony emerged from his workshop, looking dishevelled and sleep deprived. “Coffee,” he grunted, walking into the common kitchen.

Sam and Bucky looked bemused. Bruce rolled his eyes but poured him a cup. Tony gratefully took a gulp sighing into the mug, a look of pleasure on his face.

“Ran out downstairs did you?” Clint asked from on top of the fridge. Tony looked up in confusion.

“That is not a chair!” He yelled making Clint laugh. “What is wrong with you people?” He grumped into his mug, sitting down at the breakfast bar, next to Bucky and Sam who were laughing and whispering to each other. “And you two! What is all this?”

“What? Nothing it’s nothing!” Sam said trying to keep the smirk off of his face.

“You’d know if you’d graced us all with your presence earlier.” Natasha said strolling in and kissing Bruce on the cheek, who blushed hard.

“You too?” Tony gaped looking at Bruce like he’d been betrayed. “Don’t tell me you and Agent got it on too?!” Tony asked glancing up at Clint who was still onto of the fridge.

“Oh yeah, we did!” Clint cheered before hopping down and tugging on his collar showing his white lettering.

“Ah man! Are all your letters white too?” he asked the others.

“Not yet.” Bruce blushed again, pushing up his glasses.

“Ours aren’t either.” Bucky added, with a wink at Sam.

“Well at least the letters aren’t itching yet.” Tony huffed again, getting up to fill his mug up with more coffee.

“Yes, that’s true.” Wanda smiled as she joined everyone.

“Wanda tell me you haven’t shacked up with Vis yet?” He pleaded.

“I haven’t shacked up with Vis yet,” She repeated. “But we are going on a date tomorrow night.” She admitted blushing.

“For God sake! I’m going back to my workshop.”

“Maybe you should eat something first Tony,” Steve said as he walked in. “And get some sleep?”

“Don’t tell me what to do Rogers.” Tony snapped. Steve took a deep breath.

“I wasn’t I was just suggesting that you look after yourself.” He insisted.

“I’m a grown man! I can look after myself just fine thank you.” Tony said sticking his tongue out as he strode past Steve. Steve sighed and followed after Tony, while everyone else gave him a sympathetic glance.

“Tony please wait!” He called but Tony continued towards the elevator, Steve ran to catch up and if it took FRIDAY a couple of seconds longer than normal to shut the elevator door well Steve wasn’t going to mention it. Seeing that he had nowhere to go Tony groaned and turned to Steve.

“What do you want?” He growled.

“We need to talk about this.” Steve insisted.

“About what?” Tony pleaded ignorance.

“About the whole soulmate thing.”

“What about it? FRIDAY hurry this god damn thing up!”

“Tony please.” Steve pleaded as the doors opened to Tony’s penthouse.

“What the… FRIDAY!” Tony complained but walked out of the elevator all the same, glad to be out of a confined space and Steve followed. “Fine!” Tony sighed slumping down on his sleek grey couch. “Talk.” Steve took a deep breath.

“There’s no easy way to say this but we’re soulmates and I was talking to the others and they were pretty adamant that I didn’t have to do anything I don’t want to.”

“Of course you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to Steven! For god sake I’m not going to rape you! I know the media say shit but I do actually have self-control.” Tony growled.

“I wasn’t implying…” Steve started. “Wait did you just call me Steven?” He giggled.

“Did you just giggle?” Tony glanced at him a smirk on his face. “And yes I did… I don’t know why…”

“It’s okay, just weird, no one’s called me Steven in a… conversation like that since before…”

“Well I’m glad I was your first.”

“You will be,” Steve muttered.

“What?!” Tony spluttered.

“Nothing.” Steve smiled sweetly, his big innocent eyes gazing at Tony. Tony narrowed his eyes in response.

“Anyway, back to the previous conversation. I’m not going to force you into anything don’t worry Rogers, I’m currently looking into a bunch of different pharmaceutical companies that make anti itching cream so I can buy them and have an unlimited supply. I just need to know which cream will work and I can’t know that until it starts itching. You know this whole soulmate things a bit of a bitch for asexuals.”

“Asexuals?”

“Yeah, people who don’t get sexually attracted to others. At all. Full stop. Doesn’t seem to take them into consideration. Although maybe there’s more info in another book, but there’s no way I’m going back!”

“Tony…” Steve interrupted his ramblings. “I never thought you would force me into anything.”

“You didn’t?” Tony asked, both eyebrows raised.

“Not at all, but anyway, so here’s the thing… I err, well I’m not actually that upset about the whole soulmate thing.” He said his voice soft.

“You’re not?” Tony gasped, his mouth hanging open slightly.

“No, it’s just difficult for me.”

“To be paired with me or a guy in general?” Tony gasped, his mouth hanging open slightly.

“No, it’s just difficult for me…”

“To what Steve?” Tony asked quickly, butting in.

“Will you just let me say what I’m trying to say?!” Steve snapped.

“I’m trying but you’re taking forever! If you’re going to reject me just do it already.” Tony shouted back, standing up.

“I’m trying to tell you something important and you keep interrupting,” Steve shouted standing too.

“I wouldn’t have to interrupt if you just spit it out already.” Tony growled stepping closer to Steve.

“It’s not that easy for me.” Steve growled back, matching Tony’s step so they were practically chest to chest.

“Just say it! Tell me you don’t want to be my soulmate, that’s what you’re trying to say isn’t it!”

“No I’m trying to tell you I don’t mind being your soulmate!” Steve yelled. Tony blinked once, twice then smashed his face into Steve’s, smooshing their lips together, before Steve could even register what he had said and before he could even register what was happening Tony had pulled away. Steve stood there for a few seconds in complete shock.

“Oh my god I broke Captain America!” Tony laughed nervously, bringing Steve back into the room.

“Tony…” Steve whispered slumping back down on the couch.

“I’m sorry that was out of order.” Tony said sitting down, keeping a bit of distance between himself and Steve. “I said I wouldn’t force you into anything then I kissed you and you’re straight so…”

“I’m gay Tony.” Steve breathed.

“You're what sorry? I think I misheard you,” Tony asked blinking.

“I’m gay,” Steve said a little louder.

“Fuck off you’re not gay?!” Tony asked, his voice wavering slightly.

“Yeah, I am,” Steve said simply.

“Well… err… thank you for telling me.” Tony mumbled, blushing slightly.

“That’s okay,” Steve smiled glancing up at Tony.

“Who else knows?” Tony asked after a while.

“Oh just Bucky,” Steve replied. "I’m not ready to tell people yet, but Bucky insisted I tell you.”

“Oh! I wonder why?” Tony wondered aloud.

“Probably because he thinks I have this massive crush on you,” Steve grumbled. Tony’s eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up.

“A crush?”

“Yeah but don’t worry he also thinks you have one on me, so we’re even,” Steve said waving a hand dismissively.

“Well, I, you know, that’s just, just err” Tony stuttered, glancing around the room.

“Tony? Are you okay?” Steve asked shooting the other man a worried glance.

“Fine, I’m fine.” Tony grinned falsely.

“What’s wrong? Is it what I said about you having a crush on me? Cause don’t worry about Bucky sometimes he thinks he knows it all when he doesn’t,” Steve smiled, standing. “Okay well now you know. So I’m just going to leave you to it. I don’t want anyone else knowing yet, about me, and err maybe we could try and err, you know what, never mind, I’ll see you later Tony.” Steve rambled rubbing the back of his neck as he left.

“FRIDAY, what the hell just happened?” Tony yelled grabbing fistfuls of his hair.

“It would appear that Captain Rogers just came out to you sir.” FRIDAY drawled and Tony could swear he heard her roll her eyes.

Tony actually took some time to catch up on sleep so when he woke up covered in sweat and struggling to breathe he jumped straight out of bed. “FRIDAY how long was I out?” He panted.

“13 hours sir.” FRIDAY replied quickly. “It is now 3 am and currently everyone is asleep in the tower.” Tony took a deep breath.

“Wow, 13 hours huh? Not bad going.” Tony nodded, throwing on some soft shorts and a ratty T-shirt. Tony trudged down to the common kitchen, grabbing himself a coffee. Sitting down at the breakfast bar Tony takes a deep breath of his coffee, sighing into the mug. He heard someone else walk in.

“Oh sorry didn’t realise anyone else was up,” Bucky said quietly rubbing the back of his neck.

“S’okay, common area.” Tony muttered. He and Bucky had talked when Bucky was first found, they had talk about what happened to Tony’s parents and admittedly Tony was furious at first but soon calmed down and listened to what Bucky had to say. It wasn’t him that killed his mum and dad, it was the solider. Tony had accepted Bucky’s apology with time and had allowed him to become part of the team. However he had never really spent a lot of time with him outside of that.

“Yeah, course.” Bucky smiled shyly. Bucky rummaged around in the fridge and pulled out a carton of milk, pouring himself a glass he sat down near Tony.

“So…” Tony started, taking a swig of his coffee. “How’s things going with Sam?”

“Huh?” Bucky gulped some of his milk. “Good, yeah good thanks.”

“Never thought you were gay too.”

“Never let anyone find out.” Buck snorted. “Besides you’re one to talk.”

“True, that is true.” Tony smiled.

“How're things with Steve?”

“Steve? Err he came out to me. Said that you told him I had a crush on him.” Tony glared, remembering his last conversation.

“Who me?” Bucky laughed, fluttering his eyelashes.

“Don’t give me that!” Tony waggled his finger. “He also mentioned that you thought he had a crush on me?”

“Well isn’t it obvious? You guys are pining for each other so bad! Like I said to Stevie, there’s so much sexual tension between you both I’m surprised neither of you have combusted!”

“What!?” Tony yelped.

“Seriously Stark, you’re telling me you don’t think Steve is hot?” Bucky asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I didn’t say that,” Tony mumbled into his mug.

“Well then, you’re telling me you don’t wanna…” Bucky waggled his eyebrows.

“Who doesn’t? I’m pretty sure straight men wanna…” Tony mimicked Bucky’s eyebrow wagging.

“Exactly, and _I’m_ pretty sure he wants to with you.”

“No way, the guy hates my guts.” Tony protested.

“He does not!” Bucky barked. “He just hated the way you made him feel. You know, with all that internalized homophobia nonsense. But now that he’s beginning to accept himself he’s starting to realized that you’re damn fine.” Bucky smirked when Tony looked shocked.

“Nope! He definitely hates me, what you’re talking about it a different Steve, a Steve from another universe.” Tony said defiantly.

“I don’t hate you Tony.” Steve mumbled walking in on the conversation. Tony jumped about a foot in the air and yelled a little too, although he would deny that till the day he died.

“What the hell, why do all you guy sneak around like that!?” Tony growled.

“Sorry.” Steve murmured, looking down at his feet.

“What’s up Stevie? Couldn’t sleep?” Bucky asked, ignoring Tony’s grumbling.

“Yeah, but I’m alright.” Steve smiled up at Bucky. Tony looked between the two.

“Well, I’m just gonna…” He said, making a move to get up, but Bucky put a hand on his shoulder holding him firmly in place.

“I’ll tell you what, why don’t I go and you two talk some more.” Bucky grinned evilly. Steve rolled his eyes and got a glass of juice from the fridge.

“I’ve got a lot of work to catch up on.” Tony tried, watching as Steve’s face dropped into a frown.

“No, not at 3 in the morning you don’t. Stay. Talk.” Bucky said getting up and leaving the room.


	5. Twenty Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony play twenty questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been great at posting! I've been looking after my partner who got the flu and now I have it! But in my fluey boredom, I have managed to throw this chapter together! Enjoy!

“You know for a guest in my house he sure does have some nerves!” Tony shouted out and heard a small chuckle in return. Tony huffed out an irritated sigh, “Well what do we talk about?”

Steve’s looked around, seemily searching for an answer. “Erm, what’s, what’s your favourite colour?” Steve asked quietly his head in the fridge as he was rooting around for something to drink.

“My what?” Tony chuckled.

Steve pulled out a carton of milk and poured it into a mug, before putting it in the microwave. “Your favourite colour?” Steve asked again, the tips of his ears tinged pink.

“Red.” Tony answered quietly, looking down at his mug. “Yours?”

“Mine’s err, mine’s light blue.” Steve smiled.

“So you wanna do- like twenty questions?” Tony asked, an eyebrow raised and a small smile pulling at his lips.

“Twenty questions?” Steve asked, pulling his hot milk back out of the microwave.

“Yeah, so we take turns asking questions up to Twenty and the other has to answer it honestly.” Tony explained.

“Okay, sounds simple enough.” Steve agreed sitting down opposite Tony.

“Alright Cap well seeing that you asked the first question, I’ll go next.” Tony clapped and rubbed his hands together. “Favourite flavour ice cream?”

“Butter pecan, you?”

“That’s such an old people’s flavour!” Tony laughed. “I like Vanilla drenched in Salted Butter Caramel.” Tony hummed licking his lips.

“Huh, not what I expected.” Steve nodded.

“What did you expect?” Tony asked raising an eyebrow.

“Oh I dunno some crazy tropical flavour.” Steve admitted. Tony just rolled his eyes. “Sorry,” Steve mumbled. “So err… what’s your favourite thing to have for breakfast?”

“Honestly? Well, I really really like Lucky Charms.” Tony murmurs rubbing the back of his neck.

“Lucky Charms?” Steve barks!

“Yeah, but don’t tell! Anyway I bet you like Bran Flakes or something equally as boring!” Tony pouted.

“No, I like scrambled eggs on toast.” Steve grinned.

“Hmm, could be worse I suppose.” Tony rolled his eyes but smiled all the same. “How about favourite animal?”

“Dog?” Steve said phrasing it like a question.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Tony smirked.

“Telling?” Steve started and Tony sniggered. “I’ve never really thought about it before. I like all animals, but a dog would probably be my favourite. You?”

“An Iguanodon.”

“One that’s not extinct Tony!” Steve giggled.

“Eugh fine! An octopus.”

“An octopus?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, they’re super smart and cool and totally badass!” Tony defended, puffing out his chest. Steve smiled, his eyes soft. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Like what?” Steve blinked, blushing slightly.

“All soft and gooey!”

 “I wasn’t!” Steve insisted.

“Was too!” Tony argued, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I was not! Anyway, what’s your favourite fruit?” Steve said quickly, hoping the question would be distraction enough. Luckily for him it was.

“Blueberries. You?”

“Apples.”

“Figures.” Tony snorted. “Let’s see, I’m bored with these questions, let spice things up a bit.” Tony grinned wickedly. “Are you really a virgin?” Steve’s face fell into a deadpan.

“Really?”

“Yeah come on, I won’t tell anyone, what is said here and now stays between us.” Tony pressed. Steve sighed and shook his head.

“Fine, yes.” He mumbled, huffing out a breath.

“Woh!” Tony gasped. “Who’da thought it.”

“Why is everyone so fascinated with my private life?” Steve grumbled.

“Because you’re so good and pure and people can’t comprehend that in this day and age. It’s a like a massive turn on to think that you could be the one to finally dirty Captain America!” Tony said quickly before slamming a hand over his mouth. “God I just don’t know when to shut the fuck up!” He scolded himself.

“A turn on?” Steve whispered, his eyes wide. “You mean people keep asking me that sorta stuff because they… want…” Tony just nodded, a weak smile ghosting his lips. “You asked me.” Steve stated.

“I did, I asked you, because, and there’s a very reasonable excuse as to why I asked you that Steve, Stevaroo, Stevo. It’s, because, because, as your soulmate it is important to know such things.” Tony tried.

“Oh really?” Steve asked, amused at Tony’s ramblings.

“Precisely! And as your charge it is important for me to protect you from all the bad people out there in the great wide world that want to have their way with you!”

“Tony?” Steve butted in.

“Hmm?” Tony looked up.

“You’re rambling.”

“Oh sorry.” Tony blushed, looking back down at his now empty mug. He got up and made his way over to the coffee machine, waiting for it to heat up.

“My turn then,” Steve stated with an evil glint in his eye. Tony gulped.

“Before you go, just remember, you need to be able to look me in the eye again after this!” Tony added quickly.

“I’ll be fine,” Steve growled. “Anyway,” he pressed on. “Have you ever actually been with a guy before?”

“Me? Of course I have Steve, I’ve been with plenty of… Okay no, no I haven’t, not all the way, but I have done stuff with a guy, fun stuff.” Tony admitted. Steve was a little taken aback.

“Oh!” He managed.

“Yeah alright, well with all the media and stuff it’s been difficult.” Tony glared. “Besides just because I haven’t done _everything_ with a guy, doesn’t mean I don’t want to, because believe me sunshine, I do.” Tony jutted out his chin. Steve gulped. “No! No Steve, I don’t… I mean of course I do, everyone wants to but I wouldn’t force! Never…” Tony rushed to comfort Steve, holding his hands up.

“You do?”

“I..err wait what?” Tony glanced up to see Steve meeting his eyes, with no table between them tony felt slightly vulnerable.

“You want to? With me?” Steve asked, his voice a bit wobbly.

“I said that didn’t I?” Steve nodded. “Yeah, but I’d have to be blind not to Steve, look at you! God you’re gorgeous, and not only that, you're kind to like everyone, you’re smart and brave and I’m rambling, you gotta stop me from doing that!”

“Tony…” Steve said softly.

“Yeah?” Tony whispered. Steve stood and took a step towards Tony.

“May I?” He asked, a hand reaching out slowly. Tony’s eyes widened with fear, thinking Steve was gonna punch him, then he registered that Steve wouldn’t ask before punching him. Tony gulped and nodded, eyes on Steve’s face. Steve, ever so slowly reached out and ran his hand down Tony’s jaw, cupping it gently. “What you just said was incredibly kind Tony, thank you.” Steve was blushing. “If it’s something you want then I’d like to try.” Steve uttered.

“Try?” Tony croaked. Steve nodded removing his hand from Tony’s face. Tony immediately felt the loss.

“Try being together.” He confirmed. Tony’s eyebrows raised quickly, so high that they were hidden by his hair which was flopping down on his forehead.

“With me?” Tony managed.

“Yes, Tony who else?” Steve giggled and Tony’s jaw dropped. He nodded.

“Yeah, yeah okay Steve, I think I can do that.” Tony finally said. Steve beamed.

“I can’t…err… I gotta take things slow.” Steve murmured, looking down at his hands.

“I wouldn’t ever expect anything from you.” Tony quickly added.

“I’ve come to realise that.” Steve laughed.

“We’ll go as slow as you need. I mean we don’t even have to tell anyone! I’ll be all grumpy around you and you can be all blushy and it’s a win, win!”

“What?”

“Well, that way no one will figure it out and I get to see you blush some more!” Tony concluded, making Steve laugh again, the corner of his eyes crinkling.

“Okay Tony, I’m gonna try and go back to bed.” Steve smiled, taking Tony’s hand and giving it a slight squeeze. “See you later.” He called walking out the door.

“Holy shit!” Tony breathed when Steve was long gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those boys didn't even get to 10 questions!  
> Let me know what you all thought! You're commenting greatly helps to inspire more chapters!  
> I know it was a little underwhelming but poor Stevie is all so new to this that I gotta break him in gently.  
> Also, the Phil/Clint chapter is coming together nicely for those who are interested.  
> Thank you all for the love! <3


	6. Arty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve gets inspired by a certain genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I've not updated in so long! I've been really struggling with a report for uni and I've taken on a new role at work which takes a lot more of my time! I will continue to post but with my RL being so busy I'm struggling for inspiration! So if you guys wanna see anything in particular in this story please let me know in the comments or inbox me!

Steve woke up the next morning to a strange tingling on his wrist. “Oh no!” He moaned, rubbing Tony’s name. It’s started. Steve gulped. He wasn’t ready to come out to everyone let alone sleep with Tony. Tony, just the thought of the other guy made his stomach flip. At first, Steve didn’t understand why Tony made him feel so angry. He’d thought it was just because of how different they both were but he had come to realise and finally accept that it was because he was attracted to Tony and he was actually angry at himself. But now that he’d accepted that, he finally let his mind think about Tony the way he’d secretly always wanted to. Steve thought about Tony’s hands, always busy, always moving. He thought about what it would feel like to have those hands running through his hair. Hair, Tony’s hair was always so perfect, even last night when he hadn’t styled it at all. What Steve wouldn’t give to see it all ruffled. That’s when Steve realised that he really would love to see it ruffled, even more, to be the reason it was ruffled. To be able to see Tony like that would be… “Wow!” Steve sighed, maybe he was going to be able to sort this whole tingling thing out quicker than he thought. Steve suddenly noticed that the tingling had, in fact, stopped, for now at least. So he heaved himself out of bed and went for his morning run.

As he ran he just couldn’t help but think of Tony, of the kind words he’d said last night, of his muscular arms that Steve had never allowed himself to look at. Of his perfectly trimmed beard. His defined shoulders and the way he was so dedicated to making everyone’s equipment better. He was so smart! He is a genius. Steve chided himself mentally. Steve was always so impressed, not that he would ever tell Tony that! God, he’d never hear the end of it. Steve thought about how much he just wanted to draw Tony. Maybe he would. Maybe one day Tony would sit for him. Maybe one day Tony would sit for him naked. Steve shook his head out of the gutter and decided he was going to try damn hard at this soulmate thing.

Steve arrived back at the tower, showered and changed before grabbing his sketchbook and some pencils. He sat and drew. Inspiration in the form of Tony coming easily as his pencil danced across the page. He sketched Tony’s hands in all sorts of different ways, his Arc reactor, the Iron Man suit, Tony’s shoulders and neck. Before he knew it, it was lunchtime and he hadn’t had any breakfast. He was starving! So he packed away his things and went to the common kitchen to grab something to eat.

“Oh hey, Cap where have you been?” Clint asked, hopping down from the counter.

“Hmm, oh hi, how are you?” Steve smiled, as he made his way towards the fridge, his stomach growling.

“I’m fine…” Clint chuckled. “Hungry?”

“Missed breakfast.” He mumbled pulling out various meats and some cheese.

“I’m sorry what?!” Clint asked, shock widening his eyes.

“Did I just hear that right?” Tony asked as he walked in. “Did you really miss breakfast?”

“By accident.” Steve insisted, not making eye contact with anyone while he made his sandwich.

“Steve, you missed breakfast?” Natasha asked as she too walked in.

“Yes alright, I was busy!” Steve growled causing a smirk to play on Natasha’s lips. Tony and Clint glanced at each other.

“And what was it that had you so busy that you would miss breakfast?” Natasha practically purred as Steve’s cheeks started to light up. Sam and Bucky the walked in too.

“Why is everyone here?” Steve asked, attempting to change the subject.

“It’s lunchtime Steve… But nice try.” She winked. Steve sighed.

“I was drawing.” He mumbled.

“What?” Tony asked almost choking on his coffee.

“What? Stevie’s always drawn since he could hold a pencil.” Bucky defended. “What was your inspiration this time?” Bucky asked before immediately getting a death stare from Steve.

“Wait a second. So Steve sometimes goes on art binges, just like Tony goes on engineering binges?” Clint asked.

“Precisely!” Bucky agreed.

“Huh! Maybe you two are more of a match than I thought!” Clint said.

“Whatever Barton!” Tony grumbled.

“So who else is slightly shocked that Steve draws?”  Clint asked.

“Not me!” Natasha smiled. “I’ve seen him doodle before, and let me tell you, they aren’t half bad!”

“Can I see?” Clint asked, his eyes all wide-eyed and innocent.

“NO!” Steve barked, before blushing some more. “I mean, no, I don’t like to show anyone, sorry.”

“Ahh come on Steve! Please!” Clint begged.

“No, now if you’ll excuse me I’d like to eat my lunch in peace,” Steve said stubbornly, taking his plate up to his apartment. He sat down on his sofa and demolished his sandwich, then getting restless decided to head down to the gym. He felt so annoyed at himself for getting so worked up down in the communal kitchen. If he had just stayed calm and played it cool then it wouldn’t have been such a big deal and no one would be suspicious, except for maybe Natasha, she was always suspicious. He felt like an idiot so Steve chose to take out his frustrations on a couple of Tony’s reinforced punching bags. It wasn’t until he had destroyed the third one that he heard a cough.

“I guess I’ll have to make those even stronger,” Tony smirked, his arms crossed leaning against the wall.

“Sorry,” Steve swallowed, feeling a little guilty.

“Don’t be,” Tony smiled wider pushing himself off of the wall. “It’s a challenge, I like a challenge, doesn’t happen nearly as often enough as I’d like.” To that Steve just raised an eyebrow. “Soo?” Tony pressed but Steve just looked like a deer in head lights. “What the hell was all that about?”

“What do you mean?” Steve tried.

“Don’t give me that bullshit, I may not know you as well as some of the others but I’m not that stupid!”

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” Steve murmured looking down at his wrapped hands.

“Tough shit because after you stormed out Bucky cornered me and basically threatened me if I didn’t go and check on you. Seriously they take this soulmate shit too seriously.”

“Oh gosh I’m sorry I’ll talk to Bucky, he needs to learn that I can fight my own battles.”

“So?” Tony pushed again.

“Eugh Tony…”

“Eugh Steve,” Tony mocked in a very whining voice that Steve was almost certain he’d never heard Tony use before.

“I do not sound like that.”

“Yes, you do. Now tell me.”

“You are very frustrating!”

“So I’m told.” Tony deadpanned, waiting for Steve’s answer.

“Fine! I was drawing you alright!” Steve blushed hard and looked straight down at his feet.

“Oh.” Tony managed, a slight blush tainting his cheeks, but as Steve was looking down he missed it. “What the hell Steve!” Tony growled. Steve gulped and glanced up, expecting to see disgust and anger on Tony’s face, but instead, he saw humour and a shit-eating grin.

“Wait what?”

“You’re an idiot! You could have told the other that your drawings weren’t finished yet you doughnut!” Tony was full on laughing no. Steve’s lips turned down in a frown as he waiting for Tony to calm down before he spoke.

“I freaked out alright, I panicked, it’s never happened before.”

“It’s alright Steve I’ll just tell everyone your drawings were so bad you were ashamed to show anyone!” Tony said dismissively.

“Gee thanks!” Steve sarc’d.

“Was that sarcasm Captain Spangles?!” Tony gaped a smile playing on the corner of his mouth.

“Maybe.” Steve huffed crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“So err, can I see the drawings?” Tony tried.

“No!”

“Oh come on Steve? You gotta let me see, especially considering they’re of me!” Tony protested.

“Tony, I really don’t want to…” Steve tried.

“Are they dirty? Is that why? I bet they are! Drawings of me naked, har…” Tony found a hand covering his mouth.

“If you stop I’ll show you okay.” Steve’s cheeks were burning red. Tony nodded and Steve slowly and cautiously removed his hand. “My sketchbook is in my room.”

“Lead the way.” Tony gestured for Steve to pass.


	7. Sketchbook

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short filler where Tony see's Steve's drawings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only a little chapter but I am in the process of writing the next one and you never know I might get it done before the end of the day!

Once in his room, Steve glanced back at Tony and looked to wear his sketch book lay on his desk.

“There you go, feel free to look to your hearts content. I’m going to shower.” Steve walked towards his bathroom without looking back.

 

 

After Steve had had a military shower in cold water, stepping out and roughly drying himself off. He realised that he hadn’t taken any clean clothes into the shower with him. Sighing his wrapped the towel tightly around his waist and walked out to where Tony was sat on his bed flicking through his sketchbook. Something in Steve stomach flipped then, seeing Tony on his bed but he pushed it aside in favour of getting a change of clothes. Steve grabbed some jeans and a shirt along with some clean boxers before going back into the bathroom to change. Tony noticed, glancing at him as he walked by before returning his full attention to the sketchbook. What Steve didn’t see was the way Tony stared at Steve while his back was turned.

Once Steve was dressed he re-entered his bedroom to find Tony exactly where he left them.

“So err what do you think?” Steve asked rubbing the back of his neck. Tony glanced up.

“What do I think? Jesus Steve these are amazing! I had no idea you could draw like this! And the way you’ve drawn me… did you copy from a photo or something?”

“No.” Steve titled his head in confusion. “It’s all from memory.”

“Wow!” Tony nodded looking back down at the sketch book. “So do you only do sketches or do you, like, paint and other stuff too?”

“I paint, though I haven’t in forever. I haven’t actually even got any paints.” Steve admitted.

“What sort or paints?” Ton asked.

“Any really although oil is my favourite, then water colour.” Steve smiled and Tony hummed.

“Right well your all good now right? I gotta lot of work to do.” Tony said standing and gently placing the sketch book down.

“Err yeah sure,” Steve mumbled.

“Look you know you're more than welcome to come down to the shop if you ever wanna, you know hang out or anything? You could even bring your sketch books.” Tony mumbled back.

“Really? Oh gosh Tony that would be great thanks!” Steve gushed before collecting himself, coughing once to try and cover up his embarrassment. Tony smirked and gestured for Steve to follow. The super soldier scooped up his pencils and sketch book and followed.

Steve hadn’t spent much, if any time in Tony’s workshop before so he took his time taking in his new surroundings. The metal desks, cluttered with different sorts of tools, wires and bit of metal. The hologram computers that popped up the moment Tony entered. The Iron Man suits that lined the wall and the robots. DUMM-E sped over to greet them.

“Steve this is DUMM-E, DUMM-E don’t hurt yourself,” Tony warned walking past him. The robot waved it's/his, definitely a ‘his’, claw at Steve and beeped.

“Nice to meet you DUMM-E.” Steve smiled petting his arm. Tony stared slightly in disbelief.

“Make yourself at home.” Tony waved towards a ratty old couch and an empty desk.

“Err thanks.” Steve headed over to the couch and sat down. Steve watched as Tony settled himself in and began working. It was incredible to watch. Tony became so involved in what he was doing it seemed like he’d forgotten Steve was even there at all.

A couple of hours later Steve gently touched Tony on the shoulder. “Tony? Its movie night and Nat said if we don’t show she’ll find some terrifying way to make us pay.”

“Huh?” Tony jerked suddenly realising he wasn’t alone. “Oh, I forgot you were here sorry.” He said closing down the screens and putting away a handful of wires and circuit boards. “What did you say?”

“We gotta go to movie night,” Steve smirked. Tony rolled his eyes and huffed.

“Fine you go ahead and I’ll be there in like five minutes.”

“Tony…”

“I will! FRIDAY will make sure of it.”


	8. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooo don't you just love a bit of tension!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super impressed with myself for getting this out before the end of the day!   
> Anyway, I think I am now past my slight writers' block and I hope that the other chapters will flow a little easier!  
> Enjoy <3

So Natasha had called for another team movie night. “Now that everyone has come to terms with this whole soul mate thing, except for you Steve, I thought we’re probably due a movie night.” She grinned evilly. Steve had sighed but agreed and that’s how everyone had ended up gathered together in the common area about to watch Finding Nemo.

“Why are we going to watch a kid’s film?” Bucky had asked.

“Because it’s amazing that’s why” Nat stated reaching out of her seat on one of the armchairs towards the coffee table to grab some popcorn.

“And it’s important for yours and Steve’s cultural catch-up,” Tony added from his seat on the other armchair. Bucky was sat next to Sam on the couch with a massive bowl of chips in between them. Clint and Phil were on the smaller couch with Clint’s arm casually around Phil’s shoulders. Wanda was perched on a bean bag with Vision sat happily on the floor next to her. Bruce was sat on the floor in front of Natasha with a mug of green tea in his hands. Steve was the last to join everyone and seeing that his spot on the couch had been taken by a bowl took to sitting on the other bean bag next to Tony’s armchair usually reserved for Thor.

“I thought we’d been doing pretty well with catching up.” Steve snorted crossing his arms, earning a raised eyebrow from the team.

“And yet if I say fish are friends not food, neither of you have a clue what I’m saying,” Sam added.

“Plus you’ll love it!” Bruce added with a small smile.

The movie started and Tony watched as Steve’s mouth dropped. They’d neglected to show the two soldiers any Pixar movies yet. Tony glanced and saw that Bucky’s mouth was also hanging open. Smiling smugly to himself he turned his attention back to the screen. They all teared up a bit when Nemo’s mum and sibling died and nobody would make eye contact with each other. The film went on and Nat started to run her fingers through Bruce’s hair, sending him promptly to sleep. Clint had turned and now had his legs over Phil and his head resting on the armrest. Phil at first was a bit at a loss for where to put his hands but eventually settled them on top of Clint’s legs. Slowly the bowl in between Sam and Bucky had emptied and put onto the coffee table. Bucky inched a bit closer to Sam and Sam inched a bit closer to Bucky until they were pressed up against each other. Sam rested his head on Bucky’s shoulder and smiling smugly Bucky rested his head on Sam’s head, slowly wrapping his arm around the smaller man, pulling him closer. Wanda was asleep wrapped in Visions arms who was now sat behind her on the beanbag.

Steve sighed as he lent his head on the arm of Tony’s chair. Tony flicked his eyes around the room to check that everybody was either asleep or engrossed in the film before, he slowly and quietly let his hand dangle off the side of the chair behind Steve’s head. Then slowly placed his hand on Steve’s back. Steve leaned into the touch and a small smile crept onto his lips. Soon Clint and Phil had also fallen asleep and Sam had drifted off too. Tony ran his hand up Steve's neck, causing the bigger man to suppress a shiver, and started running his finger through Steve’s hair. Steve tensed at first, glancing around the room, but seeing that everybody was asleep and Natasha and Bucky were fixated on the screen he slowly relaxed into the new sensation.

The movie finished and Nat gently helped a half-asleep Bruce to his feet and carted him off to bed. Bucky glanced over at Steve and winked before scooping Sam up and carrying him off too. Vision simply fazed through the floor with Wanda. Steve coughed and sat up a little straighter causing Tony to still his hand and remove it. Steve felt the loss immediately.

“Sorry,” Tony mumbled standing quickly and leaving. Steve looked at him but couldn’t bring himself to move. Tony got into the elevator and told FRIDAY to take him down to his workshop.

“But Boss it’s late are you sure..?” FRIDAY started.

“100%.” Tony interrupted quickly. Before mumbling to himself. “What an idiot, you just couldn’t help yourself could you Stark! Couldn’t keep your hands to yourself through one lousy movie!” Tony buried himself in work and didn’t emerge again from the shop until 11 am the next day.

The genius arrived at the communal kitchen grumbling and scrubbing at his wrist. “Stupid name, stupid itching, how I can get anything done with this stupid thing is beyond me.” Tony’s monologue was interrupted but someone clearing their throat. Tony looked up to see everyone, and he meant fucking everyone, well accept Steve gathered around the breakfast bar. “What?” Tony glared, heading straight for the coffee machine.

“Name giving you grief?” Bruce asked glancing up at Tony from the paper he was reading.

“Fuck you!” Tony shouted, causing Bruce to huff out a laugh. Lucky Bruce was able to take Tony’s mood swings on the chin.

“Hi, guys,” Steve said as he walked through the door. Tony immediately notice the itching had stopped. He sighed in relief.

“Thank fuck for that.” He said under his breath.

“Oh!” Steve stopped in his tracks.

“Been itching you too?” Sam asked Steve.

“Yeah, how did you…?” Steve started to ask but then saw Tony.

“We need to have a talk right about now!” Tony growled grabbing Steve’s wrist and pulling him out into the hallway. Steve glanced back at everyone with wide worried eyes, but only met looks of amusement in return. Once out in the corridor, Tony shoved at Steve. “This is all your fucking fault. I can’t get anything done with my wrist itching and burning like crazy. I can’t find a single cream to fix it and it seems to stop whenever you’re around.” Tony growled.

“How is any of that my fault?” Steve asked, getting annoyed.

“Because it just is okay?” Tony yelled. “If you hadn’t been near that portal then you would have been pulled through and that stupid other dimension wouldn’t have labelled us as soulmates.”

“I hardly see how that’s my fault we were on a mission, Tony!” Steve shouted back stepping into Tony space and staring him down. This, of course, brushed Tony up the wrong way and stepped closer glaring at Steve as he shoved him back. Steve didn’t budge but glared at Tony just as hard. Seconds past as the two stared each other down. Tony opening and closing his fist. Steve breathing harshly, glanced at Tony’s clenching fists. “Go on. I dare you.” He whispered through gritted teeth. Tony growled as he grabbed Steve’s shirt and shoved him into the wall. Taking one more look at each other the two men smashed their lips together. Steve threaded one hand through Tony’s hair and gripped hard while the other hand pressed against his back. Tony had both his hand still wrapped in Steve’s T-shirt. He thrust his tongue into the bigger man’s mouth, earning himself a little moan. Tony greedily explored Steve’s mouth until Steve fought back for control, flipping them so the Tony was now pressed up against the wall. Steve pushed back against Tony’s tongue so his own was now in the billionaire’s mouth. Tony bit at Steve’s lip and he let go and grabbed Steve’s waist. Steve gasped and pressed himself further into Tony’s space tugging his head back so he could go to town on his jaw and neck. Tony moaned filthily as Steve nipped and sucked at the sensitive skin below his jaw. Tony grabbed Steve’s ass and pulled him closer. Soon Steve was back to shoving his tongue down Tony’s throat, but Tony still fought for dominance, sucking on Steve’s tongue and bottom lip when he could. All too soon the men seemed to realise what was happening and slowly broke apart. Steve was bright red from embarrassment, his lips all puffy and bruised. Tony’s hair was a mess and he had purple splodges up and down his neck.

Tony let out a breath, he didn’t realise he was holding. “Well, I wasn’t expecting that.”

“I’m sorry!” Steve muttered quickly, his eye’s wide. “Tony I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have, I…”

“I’m pretty sure I started that!” Tony held up a hand stopping Steve mid-sentence.

“But…” Steve tried.

“Nope!” Tony reinforced his hand. “Look, Steve, I’m sorry, but you did dare me…”

Steve laughed at that. “Yeah, I guess I did.” He chuckled and Tony smiled. “I know we said we’d try this, and I still want to, if you do too?”

“If I do? Of course, I do, I just shoved my tongue down your throat!” Tony laughed and Steve blushed.

“Okay, so I’ll spend more time with you then?”

“Yeah, I’ll even get you a desk that isn’t made of metal, all stocked with art supplies and a tablet for your SHIELD work.” Tony winked as he turned and walked away. What Steve didn’t know is that Tony had already done just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are super appreciated! I love you all thank you so much for sticking with me!


	9. Theory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a theory about how to stop the itching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a lot happens but this just flowed right on out!

Steve walked back into the communal kitchen a small smile on his face.

“Your talk go well then?” Bucky grinned.

“Huh? Oh yeah, Tony was just updating me on his research to itch relief cream. Wants me to test some out.” Steve lied easily.

“Oh, so you did both just have a massive argument that we all heard then?” Sam asked a smug smile on his face and an eyebrow raised.

“What? Oh, I yeah we did a bit, but it’s all sorted now, don’t worry.” Steve said turning on his heal and walking out of the room before anyone could ask him anything else.

Tony meanwhile, had gone to his bedroom to try and get some much-needed sleep. And he even managed about 2 hours before being rudely awakened by another nightmare, this time it was of falling. Tony jolted upright and very nearly rolled himself right out of bed.

“EUGH!” He groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. Tony got up and decided to shower before heading back down to the shop. Padding over to the bathroom in socked feet he almost fell through the door. Turning the shower onto hot he stripped down and stepped in, letting the warm water wash over his tired muscles. He let himself linger, taking time to wash and condition his hair thoroughly before washing his body. He eventually turned the shower off and stepped out, drying himself with a towel. He finally let his mind turn to all the jobs he had to do. Information came through like water flooding his mind with all the different tasks he had to complete. “Eugh!” He groaned again. “FRIDAY make sure that there’s plenty of coffee down in the shop will ya?”

“Certainly Boss, a fresh cup is being brewed as we speak.”

“Thanks, Darling.” He smiled at the ceiling. Tony pulled out some ratty jeans and an old T-shirt which he through on, along with socks and some sneakers. Never a good idea to be barefoot in the workshop! And headed down.

He lasted a whole two hours working before the itching started up again. “You’ve got to be freaking kidding me!” Tony sighed, throwing a spanner across the room in exasperation. “FRIDAY can you see if Steve’s busy? I have a theory I wanna test.”

A couple of minutes later Steve was at the door to the workshop. “What’s up Tony?” Steve asked as the doors slid open.

“Ah that’s better,” Tony breathed. “I knew I was right.”

“What were you right about this time?” Steve chuckled raising an eyebrow.

“I thought that to stop the itching we would have to be in the same room as each other. It’s like the marks think we’re not spending enough time together.”

“Huh! I didn’t even notice it had stopped.” Steve glanced at his own wrist.

“You busy at the moment?” Tony asked, turning and retrieving the spanner.

“Err I was in the middle of a workout but I can just do some bodyweight exercises down here.” Steve smiled sweetly rubbing the back of his neck.

Tony spun and looked at Steve, he was wearing track pants and a tight black compression T-shirt. “Oh well, not if you were busy.” Tony tried.

“No really it’s alright, I don’t mind.”

“Are you sure? It’s only that I can’t concentrate with the bloody thing itching all the god damn time!”

“Tony, its fine, do your work I’m good.”

“Okay thank god! Thank you!” Tony grinned turning back to his current project of upgrading the Iron Man armour. “FRIDAY music down to 20.”

“Certainly Boss.”

“Down to 20?” Steve asked.

“It was on 50!” Tony waved before getting stuck in, finally able to concentrate.

About an hour in Tony had finished the armour and stood up wiping his hands on an oily cloth. He glanced over and saw Steve midway through holding a plank. His muscle tense and very visible through his tight compression tee, concentration lined his face and sweat was beginning to form across his brow. Tony wondered how long he’d been holding that position. Steve breathed in deeply before moving into a press-up position and reaching one arm up towards the ceiling, facing away from Tony. From this angle, Tony got to appreciate Steve back, legs and butt. Tilting his head to the side as he took in the view. Tony smiled to himself and crossed his arms as he watched. After a long while, Steve started to switch side. Tony quickly spun around so Steve didn’t catch him staring and busied himself with upgrading Natasha’s widow bites.

Soon Steve started push-ups and was breathing through them rather loudly. Tony glanced over and was once again greeted by the sight of Steve slightly sweaty. “You know,” He started. “It’s pretty hard to concentrate when you’re making so much noise!”

“Well excuse me, but I wasn’t the one who called me down here.” Steve laughed as he continued with his press ups. Tony rolled his eyes but went back to finishing Nat’s upgrades. Tony then moved on to Hulk’s stretchy pants. Hulk had complained about them being too tight last time Bruce had hulked out so Tony was working out a way to loosen them up a bit. It was going well for half an hour. “Tony?” Steve asked tapping him gently on the shoulder. “It’s time for dinner, come on.”

“Dinner?” Tony asked, half in a daze.

“Yeah you know, food.”

“I know what dinner is Steve! Why do I have to be there?”

“Because I’m pretty sure you haven’t eaten anything decent in a long time,” Steve stated, hands on his hips, looking thoroughly unimpressed.

“But I’m busy.” Tony tried to dismiss Steve but the soldier persisted.

“Not busy enough that you can’t eat, come on or I’ll carry you!”

“Whatever Steve!” Tony mumbled, going back to the material on his desk. All of a sudden Tony felt Steve’s hands on his hips as he got hoisted up, out of his chair and thrown across Steve’s shoulder. He did not whatsoever let out a squeak of surprise. Nope, not at all. “Put me down!”

“Not until you say you’ll come and have dinner.” Steve insisted, walking out of the workshop and towards the elevator.

“Eugh fine! Fine Steve, I’ll come and have dinner!” Tony grumbled. Steve grinned and place Tony gently back on his feet once inside the elevator just as FRIDAY closed the doors.

Tony pouted but didn’t protest anymore as they rode up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking about outting the boys to the team in the next chapter, what are your thoughts?
> 
> Also thank you, everyone! I love you all <3


	10. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team have dinner together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a little one today, but that's because hopefully, the next chapter will be much bigger and juicier! ;)

“Oh, why hello there boys!” Natasha grinned as Tony and Steve stepped out of the elevator together. Tony visibly moved back which made Natasha grin widen. “What?” She asked innocently turning and walking towards the table. Tony watched her through squinted eyes before walking towards the table himself.

“Spending time together?” Clint asked wiggling his eyebrows. Everyone was already at the table.

“And? What of it?” Tony asked in defence.

“What Tony means is that yes, we found that being in the same room stops the itching on our marks.” Steve clarified, his face completely neutral.

“Really?” Bruce asked, lowing his glasses to get a better look.

“Yeah, I have a theory.” Tony nonchalantly replied. “Now what’s for dinner?”

“Lasagne, but I’d really like to hear your theory on it.” Bruce almost pouted.

“Later, later.” Tony waved off and Bruce grumbled.

“So wait you guys have to be in the same room or your arms will itch?” Sam asked.

“Well no…” Tony started. “The itching isn’t a constant. It only happens after about five-ish hours of being apart.”

“Five! That’s not all that long!” Phil commented, taking a sip of water.

“Gee thanks for that Agent.” Tony snorted, stuffing his mouth full of lasagne, Phil rolled his eyes.

“I just meant that you guys are gonna have to start getting on.” Steve’s eyebrows shot up and Tony almost choked.

“We get on!” Steve protested.

“Yeah, wha ee ed!” Tony managed through a mouthful of food.

“eeww Tony that’s gross!” Wanda moaned. Tony swallowed and stuck his tongue out at her.

“You guys think we don’t get on?” Steve asked.

“Well not that you don’t get on, but you clash.” Phil tried to backpedal.

“We do clash.” Tony nodded waving his fork in the air.

“You agree?” Steve gasped.

“Oh come on Steve we argue all the freaking time, hell we’re arguing now!”

“Not arguing…” Steve mumbled and pouted, shoving a mouthful of lasagne into his mouth. Tony’s eyebrows shot up and he just shook his head and continued to eat. Everyone ate in silence for a while, the others shooting anything from looks of confusion, amusement and concern at each other.

“So how about another team bonding night?” Bucky asked, breaking the silence, causing Sam to splutter a little.

“Really?” Clint asked, an eyebrow raised.

“Yeah come on guys! You know how much Phil and Steve love them!” Bucky insisted making the two men blush. “Please?”

“Eugh fine!” Clint agreed, earning a little squeeze on his thigh from Phil.

“Yeah, I’m in.” Sam chuckled.

“I suppose I can join.” Natasha smiled.

“Me too.” Bruce nodded.

“I have no other obligations.” Vision smiled.

“Me neither.” Wanda agreed. Then everyone looked at Tony.

“What?” He asked, glancing at everyone.

“Well?” Clint pushed. Tony sighed.

“But I have like a million and one things to do…” Tony started to protest. But he was interrupted by a series of ah come on’s and pleases.

“Please Tony?” Steve said softly. Tony looked up and made eye contact with him briefly, before sighing again.

“Eugh! Fine! But I get to choose the game!” He grumbled. Everybody cheered and Tony saw the way Steve lit up and grinned at him, causing him to huff out a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	11. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team play truth or dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't resist a good game of truth or dare! Enjoy!

After dinner, they all made their way to the couches and settled in the same seats as when they watched Finding Nemo.

“So Tony, what do you wanna play?” Bruce asked. Tony grinned evilly.

“Truth or Dare.” Clint whooped, and everyone else groaned.

“Can I ask first? Pleeeease?” Clint begged, hands pressed together. Phil smiled fondly but rolled his eyes. Nat rolled her eyes but didn’t bother to hide the evil smirk that teased her lips.

“Be my guest,” Tony says in a French accent.

“Beauty and the Beast!” Bucky shouts and Steve groans.

“I was this close!” He insists, holding his finger and thumb about an inch apart.

“Sure you were, loser!” Bucky laughs. The team had taken to quoting films at random and Bucky and Steve would shout out where the quote was from. Currently, Bucky was at 20 and Steve 10.

“Okay, okay!  Circle?” He asked first, getting nods from everyone. “Alright, Phil, truth or dare?”

“Truth.” He sighs.

“Hmm.” Clint placed his finger on his lips pretending to think. “Have you ever jerked off to thoughts of me?”

“Wh, what?” Phil stuttered.

“You heard.” Clint grinned.

“Oh, you’re paying for that later!” Phil growled, making Clint’s grin even wider. “Yes.” He muttered.

“Yes! I knew it!” Clint threw his fist in the air in celebration.

“You know Clint, you share too much!” Natasha laughed.

“Truth or dare Vision?” Phil asked.

“Truth.” Vision replied quickly. Clint whispered into Phil’s ear and Phil batted him away.

“I’m not asking his that!”

“Oh, now I wanna know!” Tony said.

“Fine, Vision, Clint would like to know, do you have a fully functioning… penis?” Phil blushed.

“Yes.” Vision answered simply. “Wanda I believe it’s your turn, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” She smiled.

“Say something in that American accent you’ve been practising.” Vision requested.

“Vis!” Wanda grumbled, “Eugh fine. I’m Tony Stark and I am Iron Man!” Wanda tried in her best attempt at an American accent.

Tony deadpanned while everyone else burst out into laughter.

“She sounds just like you!” Sam cheered. “Good job Wanda!”

“Thank you!” She smiled widely. “Okay, Bucky truth or dare?”

“Truth?” Bucky chanced.

“Hmm, when did you know you were gay?”

“Oh err… I err… well…” Bucky fumbled. “I was probably about 14, and I err well we, actually went to a fair and there were these acrobats, a boy and a girl, and I just couldn’t take my eyes off of the guy, and that’s when it hit me.”

“I remember that I thought you were staring at the girl!” Steve admitted.

“Yeah well from then on I made sure to always be seen with a girl hanging off of my arm!” Bucky admitted. “Anyway Sam, truth or dare?” He asked.

“Dare.”

“I dare you to eat a whole piece of paper.”

“Eww!” Sam complained, but got up and found some paper. It took him ten minutes and a lot of gagging but eventually, he did it, gulping down mouthfuls of water while the others cheered. “Steve truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

“Alright Cap, I dare you to lick the bottom of Visions foot!” Steve made a face but shrugged, got up and carried out the dare, taking a big swig of water afterwards.

“Tasted weird,” Steve commented.

“I don’t mind it,” Wanda said in passing, realised what she had said and covered her mouth, her face growing as red as her magic. Everyone ooh and laughed.

“Get in there Vis!” Clint hollered.

“That’s my boy!” Tony sniggered.

“I don’t understand.” Vision said, tilting his head.

“Vision, Wanda just said she liked the taste of you.” Sam winked.

“Oh.” Vision popped.

“Anyway! Tony, truth or dare?” Steve asked.

“Dare.”

“Let Bucky style your hair.”

“What!” Tony gaped.

“Let Bucky style your hair,” Steve confirmed.

“Oh, I’ll go get some gel and a comb!” Bucky called as he scrambled off in a hurry.

“A comb!” Squeaked Tony.

A couple of minutes later Bucky was stood in front of Tony, comb in one hand and gel in the other.

“I can’t believe I’m letting you do this!” Tony gulped as Bucky got to work. After a few minutes, Bucky stood back to admire his work. He’s opted for a traditional forties side parting, slicked into place with the gel. Eyebrows rose and cameras clicked. “I swear if I see any of those on social media, or any other kind of media I will kick you out of this tower! Now gimme!” He said reaching for a mirror Natasha had kindly thought to get. Tony gasped and dropped it quickly. “I look terrible!” He whined.

“I wouldn’t say terrible,” Natasha started, “different.”

“You look good! Much more refined!” Bucky nodded.

“God I can’t believe how much gel you put in here,” Tony said gingerly touching his hair. “Can I wash this out yet Steve?” Tony asked glancing at Steve who was slightly pink.

“No! You gotta keep it like that for the rest of the night.” 

“Eugh fine! Widow, truth or dare?” He asked as he flopped back into the armchair in defeat.

“Truth.”

“Have you and Bruce had sex yet?” He asked bluntly. Natasha just rolled her eyes.

“Yes.” She said simply turning her attention to Bruce who was as red as a tomato.

“Truth or dare?” She asked.

“Truth.”

“Did you like that thing I did last night?”

“Ah come on! We need more context than that!” Clint grumbled.

“Yes,” Bruce answered quickly, still red and Natasha grinned, very pleased with herself. “Truth or dare Clint?”

“Truth.”

“Name one thing you really want to do before you die.”

“Oh, that’s easy!” Clint snorted, “I wanna bungee jump!”

“You mean you’ve never done that before?” Wanda asked.

“Nope, never really had the time. Anyway, can we change this up a bit? I say we spin a bottle to decide whose go is next!” The others all agreed with shrugs and Clint drank the last of his bottle of beer before placing it on the table and spinning it. Vision move to the left of Wanda and Bruce to the Right of Natasha. It landed on Wanda “Truth or dare?”

“Truth?” Wanda looked slightly scared when Clint grinned.

“Have you and Vision had sex yet?”

“Clint!” Phil gasped slapping his arm.

“What? Tony asked it!” He protested.

“It’s okay Phil. Yes, we have.” Wanda answered, then leaned over and span the bottle. Which landed on Sam. “Truth or Dare?”

“Truth. I don’t want to eat any more paper!”

“Hmm, Oh I know! Seeing that Clint lowered the tone! How far have you and James gone?”

“Well if you really want to know…” Sam started.

“NO! No, I do not want to know!” Steve started throwing his hands over his ears before Sam continued.

“We’ve exchanged blowjobs,” Sam said quietly while Steve hummed the national anthem. “Really the national anthem?” Steve just shrugged and lowered his hands. Sam span the bottle and it landed on Tony.

“Dare!” Tony said before Sam could even ask. Sam raised an eyebrow but shrugged before Bucky whispered in his ear. Sam looked at him with his eyebrows raised but Bucky just nodded.

“Alright, I dare you to kiss Steve on the mouth.”

“Really? That’s a little low don’tcha think?” Tony questioned.

“It’s okay,” Steve said standing. Tony stood too, facing Steve but looking around the room. Steve stood completely still as Tony quickly leant in a pecked Steve on the lips.

“There happy?” Tony said stepping back.

“You call that a kiss?” Bucky pipped up. “Come on Steve you can do better! And Tony I expected more of you.”

“I don’t want to push you.” Tony started but as soon as the whispered words left his mouth Steve had grabbed him by his T-shirt and pulled him in, smooshing their mouths together. Tony quickly got with the program and kissed back, letting his hands settle on Steve’s biceps. Tony felt how tense Steve was a slowly and carefully ended the kiss, stepping back and taking in Steve’s face. He looked determined and pissed as he looked around the room, practically daring anyone to comment. Even Bucky and Clint kept their mouths shut. Steve sat down slowly. Tony stayed standing, looking uncertain. “Well as fun as this has been I’m gonna call it a night.” He said flourishing his hands as he walked out of the room, slowly followed by the others, all except Sam, Bucky and Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think this will effect Steve and Tony's delicate relationship?


	12. Awkward Hugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys try to sleep by themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I've been rubbish at updating! I will try and get better I promise.   
> This is only a little chapter to tide you guys over for now but I will be writing more I promise!!

Tony actually went to bed thinking that he should probably try to get as much sleep as he can without Steve in the room. He managed five hours solid before the burning itch woke him up.

“Mhgh! FRIDAY where’s Steve?” Tony grumbled.

“He’s just woken up Boss.” She responded immediately.

“Great. Tell him I’m coming to him.”

“Right away Boss,” FRIDAY said. Tony rolled out of bed and threw on some track pants and a tank top and padded his way towards the elevator. He almost dozed off in, said elevator while it was on its way to Steve’s floor but the itching stopped that from happening. Once he arrived he stepped out into the hallway and knocked on Steve’s bedroom door. Steve opened the door, clearly half asleep.

“Hi,” He yawned, rubbing a hand over his face. “Come in.” Steve was clad only in track pants which also looked like he’d just thrown them on and not actually slept in them. Tony followed Steve into his bedroom.

“Would it be too much if we slept in the same bed? I don’t think my back can handle the floor.” Tony yawned, now that the itching had stopped it was much harder to keep his eyes open.

“I think I’m too tired to care,” Steve mumbled flopping into his king-sized bed. “I normally sleep on this side?” Steve said phrasing it as a question.

“Works for me.” Tony slurred slipping into the other side and pulling the covers up over himself, already falling back to sleep.

Tony woke up three hours later to a very warm body across his chest. “Huh?” He huffed looking down. He saw a sleeping Steve sprawled out on top of him. Steve stirred slightly and the snuggled into Tony, breathing him in. There was a small smile on his lips as the one arm around Tony tightened. Tony huffed a laugh and caught himself smiling down at the soldier when Steve finally woke and froze. “It’s just me Steve.” Tony quickly reassured. Steve rolled off of him and he felt very cold. Tony briefly contemplated holding onto him but decided against it.

“Sorry,” Steve mumbled, his face beet red.

“Don’t worry about it.” Tony dismissed. “Hey, how about lunch today? My treat? We’ll go somewhere nice, just us.”

“Really? Gee sure Tony that would be great.” Steve smiled coyly. Tony beamed in response.

“Great. Alright. Well, I better get going then.” Tony swung his legs out of the bed. “I’ll meet you outside the shop at one?” He said as he stretched, his tank top riding up a bit so Steve got a glimpse of the muscles on Tony’s lower back. Steve nodded when Tony turned to look at him, blushing he got out of bed and also stretched then made his way around the bed to go to the bathroom, before pausing near Tony. “You alright there Steve?” Tony asked looking slightly confused.

“Yeah, no, I’m fine, just got the strangest feeling.” He muttered.

“And what pray tell would that have been?” Tony pried. Steve blushed deeper.

“No, it’s nothing really.” He started.

“Oh!” Tony looked up at Steve and slowly stepped closer to him. “Is this okay?” Tony asked slowly reaching towards the bigger man.

“Err, yeah, I guess so. You felt it too?” Steve questioned as he also took a step towards Tony.

“Yeah, so shall we just…” Tony asked, feeling ridiculously awkward.

“Yeah, let’s just...” Steve blushed again as he embraced Tony in an awkward hug which lasted a few seconds.

“Okay, that was the most awkward thing I have ever done in my life. Let’s just say that from now on we just hug goodbye okay?” Tony said taking a step back.

“Yeah okay, that sounds reasonable.” Steve nodded.

“Good. Okay. Right. I’ll see you later Steve.” Tony said heading out the door.

“Yeah see you later.” Steve smiled.


	13. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They eat pie and chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK Y'ALL!!  
> I'm so so sorry I've been absent lately! RL has been kicking my butt but I've been working real hard and have managed to pull together a chapter!  
> I hope you like it!

At one Tony was showered and dressed and ready to take Steve out for lunch. It even seemed to surprise FRIDAY that Tony had remembered let along was on time.

“Hey, Tony.” Steve smiled, rubbing the back of his neck as he met him outside of Tony’s workshop.

“Hey.” Tony smiled back. “Good to go?” Steve was wearing a pale blue short sleeved button down and chinos while Tony had on black jeans and a white long-sleeved shirt.

“Yep, where are we going?” Steve asked as he followed Tony towards the garage.

“Oh, just this little place about an hour away that sells the best pies in the country.” Tony grinned.

“An hour away!” Steve yelped.

“Yeah is that… is that alright?”

“Yeah not sure I just wasn’t expecting…” Steve cleared his throat, flustered. “Sounds fantastic Tony.” He grinned. They walked the rest of the way to the car in silence. Tony chose a modest Aston Martin Rapide S and slid into the driver’s seat. Steve rolled his eyes but got into the car anyway. Tony grinned as he pulled away and out onto the street.

They drove in comfortable silence, with the radio on just loud enough to make talking difficult, but quiet enough not to burst any eardrums. They eventually arrived at a lonely diner in the middle of nowhere. “Here we are,” Tony said as they pulled up and hopped out of the car.

“Lead the way.” Steve smiled also stepping out of the car. The diner was 50’s style with red leather seats, with chrome supports. The floor was tiled black and white and polished so it shone. The tables matched the chairs, as did the counters. There were also mini jukeboxes which connected to hidden speakers around the diner in the booths. There was also a flat screen in each corner.

“Cute huh?” Tony grinned watching Steve take it all in with a look of awe on his face.

“Yeah! I haven’t been to any place like this since before the ice.” Steve admitted. “I hope the pies are as good as you said!” He chuckled as they sat down in a booth.

“Oh, they will be don’t you worry your pretty head about that.” Just before Steve could reply a waitress came over.

“Hi there, I’m Stacy and I’ll be your waitress tod…” Stacy stopped as she looked up and realized who she was talking to. “Oh wow!” She breathed.

“Hi!” Tony smiled charmingly. “I trust we can keep this all private?”

“Y, Yeah! Of, of course! I won’t say a word!” She stammered, clearly taken aback. The girl swallowed and smiled. “I just want to say thank you to both of you for saving New York. My parent live in the city and you saved them.” She gushed.

“Your very welcome mam’, it’s our pleasure.” Steve smiled.

“Oh wow! What a charmer!” She blushed. “I don’t think I’ve ever been called mam’ before! Can I get you guys something to drink?”

“A black coffee please,” Tony answered politely.

“I’ll have an orange juice please.”

“Coming right up,” Stacy said as she hurried away to make the drinks.

“She’s new,” Tony explained. “The owners are discrete.”

“That’s good.” Steve nodded. “Do you come here often then?”

“Err… yeah, actually I try to.” Tony mumbled flustered.

“So what sorta pies do they sell?” Steve asked, sensing Tony didn’t really want to talk about it.

Tony whistled. “Well…”

By the time the waitress came back with their drinks, Tony had listed off all the pies that were amazing and all the pies that were just good and had decided Steve had to try at least a bite of each so ordered them all.

“Don’t worry Cap! We’ll get through them, and even if we don’t Clint, Sam and James will!” Tony laughed and Steve snorted. “This is a family owned place so it’s all good for business.”

Steve blinked at Tony, “That’s real thoughtful of you.” He smiled softly, making the engineer blush.

“It’s nothing.”

“No really Tony. You do actually do an awful lot of charity work and I don’t think you really get enough credit.”

Tony tried to wave him off. “It’s not charity work Steve, it’s supporting small businesses, and anyway it’s the least I can do.”

“It’s really great Tony.”

“Anyway!” Tony breathed in deeply… “Pies!” Tony called as Stacy started to bring over a slice of each pie. By the time she’s brought them all over they covered the entire five-seater table.

“Enjoy!” She smiled walking away and giving the men some privacy.

Tony insisted that they try at least a bite out of every pie. “So what’s the verdict? Which was your favorite?” Tony asked waving his fork around.

“Err I really like all of them, but if I had to choose I guess I’d pick the lemon meringue pie.” Steve decided with a nod of his head.

“Well for starters you’re wrong for not choosing the banoffee! And second lemon meringue! Seriously Steve!”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Tony chuckled, “How about I get the waitress to start boxing some of these up? People are gonna start wondering where you are.”

Steve sighed, “Yeah I guess you’re right…”

“I always am!” Tony grinned cheekily at Steve who rolled his eyes.

“How long do you think we can go apart this time?” Steve asked quietly.

“Well yesterday it was about five hours, so I’m guessing four?” Tony winced.

“Four! Ah man, this is just becoming a bit ridiculous. The others don’t seem to have this problem.”

“That’s probably because they’re being all kinds of intimate together!” Tony waggled his eyebrows.

“Tony that’s completely inappropriate,” Steve grumbled, his face settling into a frown.

“Ah come on Steve I was only joking! Lighten up!” Tony said waving his hand in the air, trying to attract the waitress’ attention. She caught sight of them pretty much straight away and bounded over to their table.

“How may I help you?” She asked fluttering her eyelashes. Tony had to look twice because it seemed like the girl has twice as much makeup on as before.

“Would you mind boxing these up for us? We’ve got a bunch of hungry superheroes at home who need to be fed!” Tony asked charmingly.

“Certainly. How were the pies?” She asked reaching for the plates furthest away and giving both men a clear view down her shirt.

“Fantastic.” Tony winked, making the girl blush and giggle as she walked away. Tony smiled after her before turning back to Steve, who looked like someone had just punched him on the nose. “What?”

“What? What was that? Were you seriously just flirting with the waitress?”

“Yeah so what I flirt with everyone, I don’t even remember her name and it’s not like it means anything!” Tony defended.

“If it doesn’t mean anything then why do you do it?” Steve asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Well its fun, and also it makes people feel good about themselves,” Tony replied simply, shrugging.

“It does?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, didn’t you see how happy she was?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Well then. It never goes any further than flirting, at least not since New York. Anyway, you should totally give it a try!”

“What? No! I can’t! I don’t know how.” Steve let out in a panic.

“Woh! It’s alright I’ll teach you. You just gotta compliment her, for starters. Here, she’s coming back say something nice about her hair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how do you think Steve will do with flirting?!
> 
> Thank you for your patience! <3


	14. Steve's Awful Flirting!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve can not flirt... unless it's with Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive! Sorry, it's been so so long! I feel terrible about it! I've had so much shit going on with uni and work and life, I have not had the time to sit down and write! But I'm really hoping now I will. So here is another chapter! I hope you like it and you're all still interested! Let me know your thoughts! I love your comments! <3

“It may take me another trip! You guys had a lot of pies!” The waitress giggled and she picked up a few more plates, balancing them on her arm.

“You have nice hair!” Steve blurted out suddenly, his cheeks on fire.

“Oh!” Stacy paused, taken aback. “Why thank you.” She smiled as she turned away back towards the counter. Steve put his head in his hands.

“I’m an idiot.” He groaned.

“It wasn’t that bad,” Tony said, trying not to laugh. Steve looked up through his hands.

“I was awful!”

“Okay, well everybody has to start somewhere.”

“Did you?” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Me? No, I was practically born flirting!” Tony chuckled, Steve glared. “Hey don’t worry babe, I’m going home with you.” He winked, his tongue sticking out between his teeth. Steve’s eyes widened and Tony smiled softly.

“You know I always hated you flirting,” Steve mentioned.

“I figured, I just assumed you thought I was being a cocky asshole.”

“So did I, but now I think this whole… _soulmate_ …thing may be a bit more real than I first thought. I think I was just…jealous.” Steve admitted, his voice low.

“Jealous?”

“Yeah…”

“Wow.” Tony nodded. “That’s kinda a cool thought.”

“What?”

“Captain America is jealous when I flirt with others,” Tony smirked.

“Oh shut up Tony.” Steve laughed back. The waitress came back just then.

“I’ll just take these last plates for you.” She smiled, walking away with more of a strut than before.

“Woh! I can’t believe it!” Tony exclaimed.

“What?”

“Your terrible flirting actually worked!”

“What? Tony no way!” Steve pouted.

“Seriously, that was a proper strut. She wants you to check her out.”

“God Tony!” Steve mumbled covering his face again. Tony full-on belly laughed and it was like music to Steve’s ears. He slowly lowered his hands and looked at Tony, genuine laughter softening his face, crinkling his eyes. Steve stared just a little.

“Sorry, I just… You’re adorable when you blush!” Tony smiled fully, perfect white teeth showing.

“I am not adorable,” Steve mumbled, blush intensifying.

“You are.” Tony winked.

Stacy came back with two big white paper bags full of cardboard containers.

“Here you go, guys.” She said placing them on the table. “Anything else I can get you? Anything at all?”

“No, we’re all set thanks,” Tony said.

“Yes, thank you, mam’.” Steve smiled, standing. Tony stood also, pulling out his wallet and chucking a few fifties onto the table. Steve picked up the bags and made his way out back to the car, Tony following behind, putting on a pair of sunglasses as he went. The ride home was again in comfortable silence, with the radio on lower than before. They pulled up in the underground garage but neither made a move to get out of the car.

“I had a really great time Tony.” Steve smiled, looking over at the genius.

“Me too. Funny I honestly didn’t think we’d make it halfway there without arguing but we’ve been out for what…4 hours? And not a single fight! Aren’t we grown-ups.”

“Four hours!” Steve exclaimed. “Wow, I didn’t even realize it had been that long.”

“Well, time flies when you’re having fun and all that jazz.”

“Yeah, it really does.”

“You know what Steve? I never thought you were gay once. Not once.”

“Really? I guess I’d repressed it for so long I’d convinced myself that I wasn’t. But I always wondered why I never really felt any interest towards all the women Natasha tried to set me up with, I just thought it was because I was from a different time.”

“Natasha tried to set you up?”

“Yeah, all the time! I guess she won’t be doing that anymore!” Steve chuckled.

“Well, she better not!”

“Are you… Tony Stark are you jealous?”

“No, I most certainly am not. Wipe that smug look off of your face. I am not even one tiny weeny bit… okay fine, maybe I am a little jealous. But I can’t help that. You’re mine now, I have proof!” Tony said grabbing Steve’s arm and shoving his sleeve up to reveal his own name.

“I’m yours?” Steve whispered, his wrist still in Tony’s hand, his stomach flipping.

“Sorry,” Tony muttered, dropping Steve’s arm. “Too far?”

“No… no… I kinda liked it.”

“Really? Well good. Then you’re all mine Captain.” Tony purred. Steve swallowed.

“Don’t…” He started, his eye’s going wide as Tony’s tongue flicked out to wet his lips.

“Don’t what? Call you Captain, Captain?” Tony breathed, leaning in. Steve blinked and quickly got out of the car. Tony followed and met him at the front of the car.

“Tony…” Steve tried.

“What’s wrong, don’t you like it?” Tony leaned casually on the hood of the car.

“You know full well I do,” Steve said, standing tall.

“Well, then what’s the problem … Captain?” Tony purred again, biting his lower lip. A small whimper escaped Steve’s lips as his self-control faltered.

“Tony…” He whispered breathlessly.

“Yes?” Tony answered innocently.

“You’re going to be the death of me god damn it!”

“God damn it! Wow, if all it takes is for me to call you captain to made to cuss I should do it more often.”

“Oh, what the heck!” Steve sighed as he, in one motion, stepped into Tony’s space and scooped the front of his shirt up, pulling the smaller man up to his height and slotting their mouths together. Tony made a startled noise but got with the program pretty quick, looping his arms around Steve’s neck and wriggling his butt onto the hood of the car, pulling Steve in so he was stood between his legs. They broke away for air.

“Gosh, who’da known you’d be so forceful, Captain,” Tony whispered into Steve’s ear. Steve growled and shoved his tongue into Tony’s mouth, kissing the other man like his life depended on it. Tony gave back as good as he got and looped his legs around Steve’s waist. Steve’s hands let go of Tony’s shirt and made their way around his waist scooping him up like he weighed nothing.

“Jesus fucking Christ that’s hot!” Tony exclaimed between kissed. Steve stumbled backward until he hit a wall and turned around so Tony was pressed up against it. Steve had never kissed like this before and it was intoxicating. Tony was intoxicating. Steve felt himself getting hard at the same time he felt Tony’s own hardness pressing against him.

“Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?” Tony smirked biting and licking Steve’s neck making him moan out.

“You know I’m always happy to see you. Ahh!” Steve bit out another moan and Tony grinned down onto Steve.

“Yeah, baby I can tell.”

“Tony? Can we… Oh God, I want to so much…”

“What Steve, what do you want?”

“I want you, Tony, I want you so bad.”

“Oh god, Steve I’m gonna cum in my pants if you keep that up!” Steve had begun grinding against Tony in return, their breath mingling together as they exchanged sloppy kisses.

“Oh god, Tony!” Steve cried out. “Me too. Me too Tony. Don’t stop.” Steve panted. Tony continued to grind against Steve as they made out some more. Steve licked up Tony’s neck and bit down.

“Ahh!” Tony cried out as he came hard in his pants, pulling Steve along with him. They pressed their heads together as they caught their breaths. “Err Steve, as much as I love this position, I’m starting to lose feeling in my legs.”

“Oh sorry,” Steve mumbled gently placing Tony back on the floor.

“Don’t be,” Tony said holding onto Steve for balance.

“I’ve never done anything like that before.” Steve blushed.

“I’m more than happy to be the one who you get to experience everything with.” Tony grinned. Steve looked up into Tony’s eyes.

“I’m more than happy for it to be you too.” He smiled sheepishly. Tony’s mouth hung open a little and Steve ducked in and kissed his bottom lip. “Oh god, I’m never gonna get enough of that.” He admitted.

“Plenty more where that came from.” Tony smiled.

“You really think we can do this?” Steve questioned.

“Yeah. Steve I do. And I meant it about taking it slow, we don’t have to tell the others anything.”

“Gee thanks, Tony. I really appreciate that.” Steve ran his hand up Tony’s side. “I should probably go… gotta shower and change now too!”

“Yeah me too, and I got a fuck tone of work to do,” Tony added.

“Well, I guess I’ll see you in four hours?”

“Yeah, I guess so…” Tony looked up at Steve and kissed him sweetly. “See you.” He said as he walked off towards his workshop.


	15. A Short Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a short little chapter to fill in a gap!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's taken so long again, but this time I've had a bit of writer's block! I have however planned out the rest of the story and the end chapters are gonna be about the other couples and how they got together, but you can't have them until this story is finished!   
> Thanks for sticking with this guys!

Fours later and Tony was elbow deep in his suit.

“Boss, Captain Rogers is here to see you.” FRIDAY sounded.

“Huh? Oh okay, send him in.” Tony responded distractedly.

“Hey, Tony.” Steve started, looking around trying to find him.

“Over here,” Tony called. “What can I do you for?”

“Oh err well you said the itching was gonna start in four hours so here I am,” Steve mumbled.

“Oh yeah, okay,” Tony grunted. “Hang on, just a minute. There! Good.” He said pulling his arm out the suit and standing to greet Steve.

“So what do you wanna do?” Tony asked wiggling his eyebrows and smirking.

“Tony!” Steve blushed.

“What? Earlier was hot as fuck!” Tony grinned and Steve rolled his eyes.

“Look the team wants a group dinner and I was charged with getting you. Please?” Steve asked.

“Well as you asked so nicely.” Tony smiled closing down his holoscreens.

“Really?”

“Yeah sure, why?”

“I just thought it would be a lot harder than that to get you to come up.”

“First of all, it normally is but you caught me just as I finished a job. Second of all when Captain America says please, you don’t say no!” Tony chuckled. “Let me go shower and change and I’ll be there,” Tony said passing Steve, who grabbed hold of Tony’s wrist. Tony looked back a little startled but Steve smiled and planted a kiss on Tony’s cheek before letting Tony go. “Just remember we’re not dating.” Tony winked as he left.

 

Tony showed up for dinner 20 minutes later just as Bruce, who had cooked was dishing up.

“Smells great guys.” Tony smiled his trademark smile.

“Thanks, Tony.” Bruce smiled back.

“I knew you’d cooked Brucey Bear.” Tony winked.

“Hey, it could have been me or Steve,” Bucky whined, pouting.

“It could have been but it wasn’t,” Tony smirked simply, Steve smirked and Bucky huffed out an annoyed breath.

“Well dig in guys!” Bruce smiled gesturing to the rice and curry that he’s laid out in large dishes on the table. “The naan bread is warming, it won’t be a minute.”

Dinner passed smoothly with not much chat, everyone being too involved with eating to really speak. Clint was the first to finish.

“So how come you went to that pie place without me Stark?” Clint shot across the table to where Tony had just put a mouthful of curry into his mouth. Taking a big gulp and choking a little, banging his chest he looked across to Clint.

“Thought you’d want to be with Agent.” Tony shrugged, blinking away the tears from choking.

“Hmm, true, true. But why is there a bite out of each piece?” Clint’s eyes narrowed.

“To piss you off,” Tony said without skipping a beat.

“Touché.” Clint nodded. “Well, in that case.” Clint stretched his hands out in front of him cracking his knuckles. “If it’s a prank war you want…”

“Don’t you fucking dare birdbrain!” Tony interrupted.

“You started it,” Clint whined and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, I don’t want a prank war. My heart can’t deal with you dropping down from vents anymore!” Tony said clutching his chest.

“Yeah well if you can’t take it don’t dish it up!” Clint said both hands placed carefully on the table.

“Oh, you mean like this.” Tony snorted flinging a piece of naan bread and hitting the spy right between his eyes.


	16. FOOD FIGHT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .... I couldn't help myself FOOD FIGHT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's another chapter just before the England match of the world cup, which I am working through! -.- Oh well, at least I managed another update! I hope you guys like it! Let me know in the comments! <3

Having naan bread flung at him caused Clint to begin flicking grains of rice back at Tony, only to miss one shot and hit Sam’s ear.

“Hey, birdbrain I thought you were a perfect shot!” Sam complained, flinging some chicken covered in sauce at Clint, splatting him on the chest and spraying Phil. Bucky snorted with laughter next to Sam who grinned over at him until he felt a splat on his cheek as a clump of curry hit him. Sam turned slowly to see Clint’s shocked face looking at Phil who was looking completely innocent. “Did… did you just…” Sam gaped, his mouth opening and closing.

“Not my man you don’t!” Bucky roared in laughter as he jumped up and started hauling leftover food at Clint and Phil.

Naturally, this ended in everyone, including Natasha getting involved, flinging food at whoever was in range. Considering all their agility and skill, none of the team were particularly good shots in the fight. They all ended up absolutely covered in curry, Steve’s blond hair was now tinged orange, as he looked at the carnage they had caused. He glanced at everyone who was covered in curry and god knows what else, laughing so hard some were crying, sat in groups of who they’d managed to team up with. Steve smiled softly at his team, his family.

“Alright guys, let’s get this cleaned up.”

“Nah it’s alright I called a cleaning crew,” Tony waved, taking deep breaths to try and stop giggling.

“Well, in that case, let’s go get ourselves cleaned up!” Steve chuckled. Everyone agreed and started to get up and make their way back to their rooms. Bucky quickly pulling Steve back as everyone else went ahead.

“You alright Buck?” Steve asked concern lining his voice.

“Yeah, I just wanted to check in you know. I haven’t had much of a chance to talk to you recently and I wanted to make sure you’re okay Stevie.”

“I’m fine Buck…” Steve started to say.

“Stark’s been treating you all good?”

“Tony’s been fine…” Steve said warily.

“Tony? First name basis huh?” Bucky grinned.

“Yeah, well we thought it appropriate… We’re err…” Steve rubbed the back of his neck, only to pull his hand away in disgust when he realized it was cover in rice and curry. “We’re trying to get to know each other.”

“For real? Steve that’s great! I’m really happy for you!” Buck gushed.

“Yeah well when you have to spend time with the other every few hours, it makes sense.” Steve shrugged.

“True.” Bucky nodded.

“Hey, how are you and Sam?”

“We’re good, you know actually I think tonight may be the night we… you know.” Bucky winked and Steve owlishly blinked.

“Wow, Buck! I guess I better not keep you! Get going to your man!” Steve smiled finally.

“Yeah, I guess I better get cleaned up. Wish me luck!”

“Good luck!” Steve called as Bucky jogged out of the room. Steve was happy for them, he really was. It was still hard for him to think of his two best friends as together. Bucky had even admitted to liking Steve before the ice which had thrown him for a loop! He sighed and walked off to his room where he showered, making sure to get all the curry off of his body before collapsing into bed. He really had a fun night, even if it did end in chaos.

A few hours later Tony woke to a knock at his door. Finally being able to get some sleep by himself Tony was rather annoyed at being woken. He realized who it was as soon as he opened his eyes and felt the burning itch on his wrist. Tony growled to himself, flung himself up and out of bed, threw on some pants and a T-shirt and pulled open the door to a rather sheepish and sleepy Steve. Steve started to open his mouth to speak but Tony just pressed his hand on Steve’s bicep before storming past him and down to his workshop.

Steve stood there for a moment, trying to take in what had just happened. He knew it was annoying having to keep touching each other but Tony had no need to just barge past him without even saying anything. Steve was now in a significantly bad mood so decided to trudge down to the gym in order to relieve a little bit of the tension. After a few hours of running, weights and punch bags Steve heard a whistle. “What did that bag ever do to you?” Sam’s voice rang out over the quietness of the gym. Steve stopped and sighed, catching the bag in front of him.

“Nothing.” He said resting his forehead against the bag. Sam came over and placed his hand on Steve’s shoulder. Steve glanced sideways at Sam. “Hi.”

“Hi.”

“So what brings you here?” Steve asked, “Aren’t you supposed to be with Bucky?” He said, not keeping the bitter tone out of his voice.

“I was with him,” Sam stated. “But then the sun came up and I thought I would get a little workout in.”

“Oh, what time is it?”

“It’s 8 am.”

“Oh jeez.” Steve huffed, flopping down on a bench.

“Been here a while?”

“You could say that.”

“What happened?” Sam asked joining Steve on the bench.

“Nothing…”

“Steve?” Sam said sternly. Steve sighed and took a deep breath before he told Sam how he and Tony have to physically touch each other every few hours to stop the itching and last night Steve woke Tony and he’d just stormed past him barely touching him without saying a word.


	17. Heart To Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Steve have a heart to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing MrMaximoff gave me an awesome idea of Sam and Clint arguing over birds and I just couldn't help myself! So here you go! I hope you like it!

Sam listened to Steve relaying what had happened between himself and Tony and didn’t say a word until Steve was finished.

“I just thought it was going so well, we were actually getting along…” Steve sighed, feeling defeated.

“So you’ve been hanging out with Tony?”

“Well yeah, I mean it’s been pretty hard not to…”

“And you’ve seen him almost twice a day and sometimes even at night?”

“Yes…” Steve replied warily.

“I think maybe he just needs a little me time. You gotta remember that this guy has been used to spending days at a time completely alone, even with the team around he still goes on science binges that last days at a time.” Sam said. Steve thought for a bit.

“So what you’re saying is that Tony just wants a bit of alone time?”

“Yup, and he’s pissed because he knows that every few hours it’s going to be interrupted. That he won’t ever really be able to get into a project because every few hours he’s going to have to find you or you're going to find him and he’ll lose his flow.” Sam stated.

“Huh, I guess I never really thought about it like that.” Steve hummed.

“Yeah I mean the guy could deal with it better, but he can be an ass,” Sam said as he turned away.

“Hey!” Steve rebuked.

“What?” Sam said glancing at Steve.

“I mean, yeah I guess he can be an ass, but he’s actually pretty great.” Steve blushed.

“Oh yeah?” Sam smirked, eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, look Sam I know you’re going to be annoyed if I don’t tell you before the others but, well… I guess what I’m trying to say is…” Steve scratched at the back of his neck.

“Why don’t we sit down?” Sam smiled, a hand on Steve’s shoulder as he led him to one of the benches. “Okay go ahead.” Sam gently nudged.

“Sam… I’m, I’m, well I like Tony see, I mean he is my soulmate apparently, heh heh, okay.” Steve took a deep breath and look at Sam. “I’m gay.”

Sam grabbed Steve by his shoulders and tugged him into a tight hug. “I’m so glad you told me.”

“Really?” Steve mumbled into Sam’s shoulder.

“Of course,” Sam replied, pulling back and cleared his throat. “Alright enough of this mushy stuff man. Wanna go watch a movie with the others?” Sam grinned and so did Steve.

-

Everyone was in the common area, everyone but Tony. Tony was down in his workshop trying to focus on designing a new upgrade for Natasha’s Widow Bites. Tony was not going to pay any mind to the subtle tingling on his wrist which meant he would have to stop work again! No sir, there was nothing there whatsoever. Heaving a sigh Tony pushed on with the upgrades if he could just work out a way to make them effective underwater without causing Natasha to get electrocuted herself.

“FRIDAY, run these tests for me, let me know when you get anything close to the results needed.”

“Right away Boss.” FRIDAY sounded. Tony smiled slightly, he was glad he chose her after JARVIS, not that she could ever replace him, but it was probably time to move on from his beloved butler anyway.

“Boss, Captain Rogers is outside, he is requesting entry.”

Tony growled and stood up so fast his chair flew halfway across the room. Tony stomped over to the door, opened it to a shocked Steve touched his hand and closed the door again.

Steve didn’t even get to say a word before the door had closed again. Sighing Steve trudged his way back up to the common room where everyone was waiting for him before starting the movie. Steve was planning on apologizing to Tony and inviting him too but clearly, that wasn’t going to happen.

“I’m just saying hawks are better,” Clint said, arms crossed over his chest. Steve stopped, blinked and then finally realized what was happening before chuckling and sitting back down on the empty couch. Natasha and Wanda giving him a sad smile before turning back to the boys.

“There is no way, Falcons are the best, end of story,” Sam replied

“No hawks are the best, clearly I’m the best member of this team!”

“No way you can’t even fly!” Sam half shouted.

“I don’t need to fly, you, Thor and Tony do it for me.”

“What! That’s ridiculous! Falcons are way better than hawks, right Bucky?”

“Well obviously!” Bucky snorted backing up his boyfriend.

“Phil?” Clint whines looking over at the man sitting opposite from him, seemingly paying them no attention.

“Yes?” Phil asks looking back at Clint.

“Are hawks better than falcons?”

“Well….” Phil drags out, “I don’t know, there’s a lot of different types of each of those birds, and I think ospreys are pretty cool…” Phil deadpanned. Clint’s mouth fell open in shock as everyone’s head turned towards Phil. The second's tick by and nobody said a word. “Oh for goodness sake, of course, I’m joking! Hawks all the way!” Phil finally broke out into laughter. Clint jumped up and whooped.

“Hold on!” Sam interrupted Clint’s celebration. “That’s still two, two.”

“True…” Clint grumbled flopping back down. “Nat?”

“Hawks.” She said quickly causing Clint to fist pump.

“Wanda?” Clint asked.

“Hawks.” She grinned at Clint.

“YES! Two, four!”

“Bruce, help me out here buddy!” Sam pleaded. Bruce rolled his eyes.

“Fine falcons.” He responded.

“Vis? Come on man.” Sam asked.

“Well just to make everything even I shall say falcons too.” Vision replied.

“Steve man, you’re the deciding vote.”

“Hmm?” Steve pretended to think it over. “Well Falcons are pretty awesome, yet so are Hawks…” Steve then flinched as his arm flared up itching and burning. “What?” He questioned as he looked down at his wrist.

“What’s wrong Steve?” Bruce asks pulling on his glasses to take a closer look. He takes Steve’s wrist in his hands and examines it.

“Just itches and burns like crazy.” Steve’s wrist was very red and blotchy.

“I thought you’d just gone to talk to Tony?” The scientist questioned.

“I did and we touched hands.”

“Hmm…” Bruce hummed studying the soldier's wrist some more. “This is getting quite serious. FRIDAY would you please ask Tony…”

“I’m already here.” Tony gritted out, his eyes frantic as he searched for Steve. Steve stood up and started to walk towards him. “This is very frustrating, I was just on the verge of figuring something out.”

“Well sorry but it’s not my fault,” Steve replied, reaching out his hand to shake with Tony’s.

“It’s not working,” Tony stated.

“Yes, I can feel that thank you,” Steve said gripping Tony’s hand a bit tighter.

“Maybe it needs to be a more intimate touch,” Bruce suggested.

“Intimate!” Squeaked Steve.

“Like a hug perhaps,” Phil suggested. Tony rolled his eyes but pulled Steve down into a hug.

“Still not working,” Tony grumbled.

“Oh god!” Steve gulped pulling away from the hug. “It wants us to kiss doesn’t it?”

Clint winced for Steve. “I think it might buddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess we'll never know which bird is better! Feel free to let me know your choices!


	18. Implied Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team reacts to Steve and Tony's kiss and Tony finds Steve and they talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's another short one, I'm practically melting in this ridiculous heat (which I would love if I wasn't trying to write or had to work!) Also It's my partners birthday today so I've been busy planning things for that!

“Just hold still,” Tony said taking Steve’s face gently in his hands and pecking Steve gently on the lips. Steve’s brain completely went offline and he began to kiss Tony back, his hands gripping at Tony’s hips, pulling the smaller man in closer. Tony was a bit taken aback but got with the program pretty quick, kissing Steve back with all he had. Steve whimpered and opened his mouth to Tony’s probing tongue. Tony’s fingers found their way into Steve’s hair and Steve’s grip on Tony’s hips tightened.

Bruce coughed loudly and awkwardly and Bucky elbowed him in the ribs. “Ouch!”

Steve came back to himself and pulled away from Tony quickly. Looking around at his teammates he bolted out of the room.

Tony stood there stock still, blinking.

“Well, that was… not what I was expecting.” Tony started. “I err…”

“What the hell was that?” Clint half yelled.

“I err, I just wanted to stop the itching, I didn’t…” Tony stumbled.

“Wait, what do you think I was implying Stark, Tony? I didn’t… I mean… eugh!” Clint took a deep breath and glanced at Phil who gave him an encouraging nod. “Jesus Tony I’m sorry I didn’t mean to imply that you forced yourself on him. I meant that Steve almost forced himself onto you.”

“What? Steve didn’t force himself onto me…” Tony started but then stopped. “You know what I gotta go… Some big conference call.” Tony said as he turned and walked out of the room. He walked straight to the gym, having a feeling that that was where Steve was.

Tony heard the thudding of Steve’s fists on a punching bag before he saw him. Steve was standing there, in the same clothes he was wearing, his hands unbound as he slammed his fists into the reinforced bag. Sweat was dripping off of his forehead and blood trickled down his knuckles.

“Steve stop!” Tony called as he ran to the larger man. Steve punched the bag one more time before it split. “I really gotta make those better.”

“What do you want Tony?” Steve grunts, not looking at him.

“I want to talk to you, well no actually I want you to talk to me. Tell me what’s going on in that big ol’ brain of yours.” Steve glanced at Tony then sighed, flopping down onto a bench, Tony following suit.

“I kissed you, in front of everyone.”

“Yes, you did.”

“And the weird thing was, for a moment I saw everything I could possibly ever want, friends, family… a soulmate.” Steve mumbled. Tony took his hands into his own causing Steve to hiss.

“Don’t be such a baby, they’re already healing.” Tony mock scolded and Steve rolled his eyes.

“Then I saw how other people might react, the media, knowing that their great Captain is gay… They’re gonna hate me.” Steve let a couple of tears fall from his eyes, but Tony caught them with his thumb and he tilted Steve’s face up to meet his.

“Baby, they won’t all hate you. In fact, I’m pretty sure there will be a fair amount who love you even more! You’ll inspire hundreds to be their authentic self, you could be like an advocate for LGBTQ+ rights.” Tony bolstered. Steve smiled slightly.

“But so could you. You’re not out.” Steve defended.

“No your absolutely right I’m not but I’m gonna be. FRIDAY arrange a press conference for first thing tomorrow.” Tony ordered.

“Sure thing Boss.” FRIDAY sounded.

“Really Tony? You’re going to come out to everyone?” Tony could hear the hope and disbelief in Steve's voice.

“For you babe, I’d do anything.” Tony winked standing and dragging Steve with him. “Now how about we let the rest of the team know you’re okay.”

“Alright, I think I’m ready to tell them anyway.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Steve smiled taking hold of Tony’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you all! Thank you so much for reading this! I will hopefully be able to have much more time to write next week as it's my birthday on the 4th and I've taken half the week off work!!


	19. Pepper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes out to the team and they head out to the press conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first of this week! I wanted to post one yesterday but wasn't feeling all the well! Now I'm better and am hoping to post another tomorrow!! 
> 
> Thank you all for your comments on the last chapter! I love reading them and try to reply ASAP! <3

Steve and Tony re-entered the common area still hand in hand. Bucky noticed their arrival and coughed, motioning for everyone to be quiet. Steve paused before he gets to everyone and Tony gave his hand a small squeeze before letting go, smiling back at him encouragingly. Steve took a deep breath and carried on towards his team, his family.

“Alright everyone, listen up, Steve has something to say to everyone.” Tony got everyone’s attention.

“Okay, so you guys probably already worked it out and all…” Steve started rubbing the back of his neck. “But well… I… I’m,” Steve swallowed. “I’m gay.” He let out a breath and looked up at the faces of the others. Natasha, Wanda, Sam, and Bucky were all looking proud and understanding. Phil and Bruce looked a little shocked but also understanding. VISION looked completely blank and Clint… well, Clint’s jaw was dropped, his eyes bulging and his eyebrows were so far up his head they were almost in his hairline.

“You alright there buddy?” Tony asked Clint, looking amused.

“I… I… Gay? Like full on I like kissing boys and not girls gay? I thought you had a thing with Peggy?” Clint finally blurted out. Phil literally facepalmed, shaking his head.

“Oh, Clint you really do have a way with words.” He muttered.

“Well I did like Peggy an awful lot and I probably would have married her, but there’s no denying that I wouldn’t have been truly happy with a woman. I like men… I like Tony.” Steve blushed glancing at the engineer standing next to him who gave him a cocky smile.

“So you’re really gay?” Clint asked again.

“Yes, Clint. He’s really gay.” Tony said exasperatedly.

“Well damn, I would have hit on you so much harder if I’d known!” Clint moaned. Phil buried his head in his hands, Tony rolled his eyes and Steve blushed hard.

“Oh, and in other news, I’m going to come out publically tomorrow. FRIDAY is setting up a press conference and Pepper should have been informed by now so I’m just waiting for her to…” Tony said as his phone started ringing. “Speak of the devil!” He said pulling his phone out and lifting it to his ear. “Hey Pep, what’s….” He started before she began screaming at him down the phone. Tony pulled the phone away from his ear. “I’ll be right back, start without me guys.” Tony waved as he started to walk out of the room. “Listen, Pep, its okay it’s about time I came out.”

“Yes I know how much of a positive influence someone like me would have.”

“I know it might his the stockholders a bit hard, but since when have I cared about that?”

“Look it’s about time people started being open, especially me!”

“Well, I’m glad you agree…”

“Yeah I should have spoken to you first I’m sorry, but Steve was having a crisis…”

“Steve Rogers, you know Captain America.”

“Of course you know…”

“I probably shouldn’t say.”

“Well, it’s not my place.”

“You are incredibly intuitive you know that…”

“Thanks, Pep, what would I ever do without you?”

“Alright, I’ll see you tomorrow. Stark out.”

Tony strolled back into the common area and plonked himself down next to Steve who smiled at him. “Everything alright with Pepper?

“Hunky dory!” Tony grinned back, throwing an arm around Steve’s shoulders. Steve blushed slightly but let Tony leave his arm there.

Tony was dressed in his best suit, a silver jacket, cut in just the right way, matching pants and waistcoat which hugged his body, a white shirt and navy blue silk tie with red cufflinks. Tony looked at himself in the mirror as he coiffed his hair. “You got this,” He murmured to himself. He arrived in the common room for a quick coffee and to let the team know he was off only to find them all dressed in smart clothes, Steve at the front of the group, coffee cup in hand and a donut.

“What’s going on?” Tony asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“We’re coming with you,” Natasha stated in her no-nonsense voice.

“Err no you’re not.” Tony started to argue back but stopped when he saw Nat give him her death stare.

“Yes we are, you are not facing them alone Tony, we’re a team and we have your back,” Steve said sternly handing him the coffee. Tony took it and made quick work of draining the mug before handing it back and tucking into the donut.

“Why ‘ould oo wanna do dat?” Tony managed through a mouthful of donut.

“Because we care about you, you big idiot!” Bucky interjected, rolling his eyes. “Now let’s get a move on and get this over and done with.”

Tony swallowed and grinned. “Alright, let’s go. FRIDAY tell Happy to get one of the bigger cars.”

“Right away Boss.”

They all piled into a minivan. It was a bit of a squeeze but they all fit, with Natasha calling shotgun.

“You know, we could have taken two cars…” Tony started. “But then I would be pressed up against you.” He said into Steve’s neck. “Ouch!”

“Whoops sorry!” Bruce mumbled as he accidentally elbowed Tony in the ribs.

When they finally arrived at the conference they all piled out the van and made it into the venue without being spotted through the underground entrance. Pepper was there to greet them. She pulled Tony into a hug and stepped back, holding him at arm’s length.

“Well, I’m glad you’ve finally decided to do this. You know that shit is going to hit the fan right. You’re prepared for that.”

“Pep, when have I ever let that bother me before?” Tony shrugged.

“Hmm, well alright. You look good Tony. Really good.” She smiled softly and he smiled back.

“You too, CEO suits you.” He winked and she rolled her eyes and turned to the rest of the team.

“Good to see you all again.” She smiled and hugged every single one of them.

“Congratulations Bruce, by the way, Nat told me the news.” She grinned and Bruce blushed a little bit.

“Thanks, Pepper.”

“So you’re all here to support this one then?”

“Yep.” Steve smiled and nodded his head. “He’s one of us and we support our own till the end.”

“Well good, because he’s going to need it. The stuff they’ll say won’t be easy to hear, but I’ve got you all packs of how to respond.” She said handing them out to each Avenger. “I’m just glad you all support him.” She smiled genuinely.

“Of course!” Clint grinned, holding Phil’s hand. Pepper caught it immediately and grinned.

“No way! You finally bagged him!” She laughed, and fist-bumped Clint who had the smuggest smile on his face. Tony blinked at the interaction.

“What the actual hell?” He blustered.

“Yes, it may surprise you that I actually take an interest in people’s lives who aren’t yours!” Pepper stuck her tongue out. “Right,” She said taking a deep breath and schooling her features so she was nothing but professional. “Mr. Stark, this way please.”


	20. Press Conference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony finally comes out to the world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!  
> Some of the press are arrogant arseholes and can be pretty homophobic towards Tony so if that triggers you it may be better to skip this chapter and ask me for an annotated version, which I will be happy to provide.

Tony stepped out onto the podium and the press went wild. Mr. Stark could be heard again and again across the entire room. Tony lifted his hand for silence and the crowd obliged, falling deathly quiet as they waited for what the man had to say.

“As you all know by now I am not one for keeping secrets.” Tony started grinned his best press smile. Lights flashed as photographers snapped photos. “So I’m sure some of you might be surprised to learn that I have been keeping a pretty big one from you.” Murmurs erupted around the room, Tony waited for them to fade before continuing on. “I called you all here today to finally come out into the open and tell you, that, well I’m pansexual.” He stated. The crowd once again went wild calling his name. “Yes, you.” Tony pointed to a young hipster guy complete with checked shirt, beard, and glasses.

“Can I be the first to say that I admire how brave you are coming out to everyone, but how long have you known?” The guy questioned.

“Thanks, but I don’t think it’s brave, I think it's sad how it’s thought to be brave to be your true self, and you shouldn’t have to be brave to be who you are. And to answer your question since puberty probably.” More Mr. Starks echoed around the room. “You?” Tony said pointed to a middle-aged woman in a pencil skirt, blouse and bright red reading glasses.

“What exactly is pansexual?”

“Pansexual is where you are attracted to all genders, and before any of you ask, there are tons of genders. Now, how about you?” Tony pointed to a man in a suit and tie, his nose pointed upwards and his ears were a bit too big for his head.

“How can you do this to all your fans? Did it not occur to you how devastating it would be to them, think about the influence you have on children!” The man ground out.

“I did this because I don’t want children growing up ashamed of who they like and who they are. I believe people have a right to be whatever they want, providing it doesn’t hurt anyone. Children should not be afraid to be different. Different is good! So what if you like boys or girls or anything in between!”

“You disgust me!” The man spat.

“I could say the same about you!” Tony waved off. “How about you?” He pointed to a young girl, maybe 17 or 18, with long brown curly hair and big brown eyes.

“I just want to say thank you, Mr. Stark, thank you for coming out and supporting the LGBTQ+ community.”

“You’re very welcome.” Tony smiled. “Did you have a question?”

“Oh yeah of course sorry.” The girl blushed. “Will you be doing anything with regards to fundraising with LGBT charities?”

“Most definitely, myself and the team will be continuing to go to events and helping to raise money for plenty of LGBT charities. Oh hi there Bob, go on what is it your burning to say?” Tony rolled his eyes at the older man in the corner, hairline basically none existent.

“What do you think your father would say?” The man spat out.

“Oh he’d definitely have a few choice words to say but alas he’s not with us to tell me! You there in the fifties dress.” Tony called out pointing to the woman in a yellow fifties style dress, grey hair pinned perfectly into place.

“So you’re gay now as well as a mass murder? How can you put on the armor and call yourself a hero!” The woman hissed.

Meanwhile, the team was standing in the background, all of them balling up their fists as reporters spat insults after insults at Tony. Tony stood there and looked like it didn’t affect him, his mask perfectly in place.

Natasha looked like she wanted to stab half of the reporters and Steve was slowly turning red while Bruce had definitely taken on a tinge of green.

“Well it’s easy I don’t even have to do anything it assembles itself around me,” Tony smirked.

“And what does your team have to say about this! Surely Captain America doesn’t agree with you flaunting your perverted sexual desires about!” Tony glanced back at the team and briefly made eye contact with Steve. The whole team stepped closer to Tony in unison and when he nodded all joined him at the podium.

Steve looked down at the pack Pepper had given him and took a deep breath.

“We fully support Tony and know that this is not something he chooses but the way he was born. I fought for freedom in the war, and being able to express yourself and love who you want is part of that freedom.”

“There you go folks, the good old captain and the rest of the Avengers are supporters of the LGBT community!” Tony said as he turned on his heal and ushered the team out into the back room. The reports were practically screaming for them to come back. Pepper stepped up to the podium and said a few words before asking everyone to leave.

“Well, that went rather well.” Tony smiled at everyone.

“WELL!” Bucky yelled. “How did that go well? God Tones they were throwing insults at you like crazy!”

Tony blinked a little at the nickname before regaining his composure.

“Ah don’t worry about that guys. That was nothing, trust me I’ve had much worse.”

“I think that went rather well,” Pepper said re-joining the group.

“See thanks Pep.” Tony smiled as he slung his arm around her waist, giving her a quick squeeze.

“That was probably the best behaved you’ve ever been in front of a group of reporters.” Pepper chuckled lightly and Tony looked mock offended, placing his hand across his arc reactor. “How is everyone doing? I know you guys aren’t used to this sort of thing.”

“We’re fine, actually no we’re not fine those reporters were absolutely horrible!” Clint pouted.

“Like I said guys that were nothing don’t worry about it.” Tony smiled.

“Yeah just wait until you see what everyone’s responses to that are. That won’t be pretty. In fact, maybe you guys should stay away from the internet for a couple of days, just until it all breezes over?”

“You might be right about that, I don’t know how much more they can take,” Tony said looking between all of the fuming faces of his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for still sticking with me guys! I'm glad I got this done today as it's my birthday tomorrow!! (I'm a little bit excited as I'm going to see Ant-Man and The Wasp!) Anyway love you all, comments are most welcome <3


	21. Outcomes and Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and the team talk about the press conference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another TRIGGER WARNING for panic attacks. I describe Tony having one. I'm using my own first-hand experience and understand that everybody is different and experiences things differently. If you want to skip it stop when it says 'it was all too much' and start again when it says 'sir, I need you to'.

The ride home was awkwardly silent. Tony drove as Pepper had asked for Happy to stay and help her out, Steve sat in the seat next to him and the others were all coupled up in the back. Bruce had his arm around Natasha, Wanda was practically in Visions lap, Sam and Bucky were leaning on each other heavily and Phil was trying to sooth a very angry Clint who was so pent up he was vibrating.

Tony pulled up in his garage and everybody piled out. “Before you even think about running off we all need to have a talk,” Phil said sternly, glaring at the back of Tony’s head as he made a run for it. Tony sighed deeply.

“Alright alright.” He huffed turning back around and making his way back towards the group. Each couple was comforting each other, in one way or another, all accept Tony and Steve. Steve longed to reach out and touch Tony but didn’t want to push the man after he’d been through so much, so he stamped it down and pretended it didn’t exist, after all they’d not really talked about being together in public properly.

“Tony, that press conference was horrible.” Phil started holding his hand up to Tony before he could interrupt. “Not just for you, but for the rest of us as well. Having to stand there passively while you get verbally abused was not easy for any of us. We’re your team Tony, believe it or not, we do actually care about you.”

Tony’s eyes narrowed. “Okay, so you care about me. Well, I care about you too but I’m totally not into expressing my feelings so if you want us to sit around a campfire and sing kum ba yah, I’m telling you now, that it isn’t going to happen.”

“Tony I don’t think that’s really what Phil is getting at,” Bruce added.

“Well, what then?”

“I just want everyone to talk about any worries, agitations, things they may want or need, and any questions,” Phil stated. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Sounds like feelings to me.”

“Well, I for one would love to,” Natasha said bluntly, death glaring everyone. “So let’s go upstairs to the common area and discuss this.” She said as she turned on her heels. Everyone followed behind her, even if Tony did mumble a few choice words quietly. They all sat down in their couples and Steve sat stiffly next to Tony on one of the couches. Tony gave him a quizzical look but decided to ignore Steve’s weirdness for now.

“Alright team, shall we start with any questions?” Phil began.

“I have one.” Bucky raised his hand.

“Shoot James, but you don’t have to raise your hand, you’re not in school.” Phil smiled.

“Oh right, sorry,” Bucky muttered an apology. “Well, my question is what sorta charity work are we gonna do?”

“Oh, I got this one!” Tony grinned. “SI donates a lot of money to different charities and we have special grants new businesses and charities can apply for. A lot of these charities are to support the LGBT community including homeless teens that have been kicked out for being their authentic selves.”

“That’s amazing Tony, really it's incredible… but what are we going to be doing?” Bruce asked

“Oh err, a couple of fundraising balls here and there. Not much else is needed.” Tony shrugged.

“I want to do more.” Bucky smiled sadly.

“More?” Sam nudged gently.

“Yeah, like visit these kids that have been kicked out, show our faces. That sort of thing.”

“I can definitely organize that for you,” Phil noted, jotting it down in a little black notebook which he had pulled out of his jacket pocket. “Anyone else?” Everybody chimed in with yeses except for Tony. Heads all turned toward the genius.

“I already do all that…” He murmured. “And I have a couple of the kids interning for SI.”

“Tony… I’m sorry, I never knew.” Phil smiled.

“That’s alright, I’m not all that vocal about it.” Tony waved off. Phil took the hint and pressed forward.

“Alright, who’s next?” He asked.

“I have a question,” Clint said, the archer had been very quiet up until then. “How does this sort of thing not bother you?” He asked directing his question to Tony. All eyes were on him.

“Years of practice. I’ve been in front of the cameras since I was born. The media has thrown plenty of shit my way, most of which you have read.”

“Yeah but that doesn’t make it okay Tony,” Clint growled.

“It doesn’t matter if it’s okay or not it’s happened, is happening. I’ll live, I always do, sticks and stones and what not.” Tony shrugged.

“Tony!” They all shouted at once. Tony’s eyes went wide as he looked around the room, everyone was looking back at him, a mixture of concerned, sad and angry faces. It was all too much.

“Well shit,” Tony said before he went into a full blown panic attack. He could feel his heart beating out his chest. He felt like his fragile heart would give out at any moment. He couldn’t breathe, he tried to gasp and gulp at the air, but no matter how hard he tried oxygen was just not entering his lungs. His vision was black, he couldn’t see and all he could hear was his heart, the heart that had shrapnel trying to claw their way to. Tony was going to die, that was it. “JARVIS!” He cried out in desperation, but JARVIS was gone and wasn’t coming back. Tears streamed down his face as he urgently tried to breathe.

“Sir, I need you to count backward from ten with me, do you think you can do that?” JARVIS’ voice sounded.

“Jay?” Tony whimpered.

“Ready, ten…” JARVIS’ voice began counting, and Tony along with him. When Tony got to one he could breathe again and his vision slowly came back. Blinking away tears he saw he was sat on the floor in front of the couch, Vision at his right and Steve at his left.

“Vision?” Tony blinked.

“Yes?” Vision responded.

“Why did you pretend to be JARVIS?” Tony asked, confused.

“JARVIS is still a part of me, and I recognized your panic attack and accesses JARVIS’ memories on how he helped you deal with them.

“But I, I…” Tony looked around and saw the rest of his team gathered anxiously around him. Tony tried to stand and fumbled causing Steve to catch him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry.” Tony was on the verge of panicking again.

“Hey it’s okay, how long have you had panic attacks for?” Steve asked gently.

“Since always, they can be triggered by different things. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you guys, I guess you don’t want me on the team anymore.” Tony tried to laugh it off.

“Why on earth would you think that?” Natasha asked.

“Well I’m broken, how am I supposed to help people if I can’t even get a hold of myself.”

“Tony everyone has issues, I have nightmares all the time and flashbacks,” Clint said.

“I suffer from insomnia some of the time and always have nightmares,” Steve admitted.

“I have panic attacks.” Sam conceded.

“Nightmares,” Natasha stated.

“Me too,” Phil added.

“And me.” Bruce nodded.

“I have frequent flashbacks, nightmares and panic attacks.” Bucky confessed, “But I’m pretty sure you all knew that.”

“I have nightmares also,” Wanda added.

“See Tony, you’re not alone and you are most definitely not broken.” Vision added.

“Huh, looks like we did talk about our feelings after all.” Tony chuckled wetly.

“Seems like we did.” Steve huffed, wrapping his arm around the smaller man. Tony nuzzled his chest and relaxed. “Come on, let get you to bed, you need some rest.”

“Okay.” Tony sighed and yawned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm absolutely loving all your comments so far! Please keep them coming! <3


	22. Giant Tigers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team go up against a couple of giant tigers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight delay, I actually really struggled writing this scene, not the best at battle scenes!

Steve practically tucked Tony into bed, brushing his hair out of his face before turning to leave. Tony reached out his hand. “You can stay… if you want to that is,” He mumbled sleepily.

Steve grinned and promptly stripped down to his boxers and vest, causing Tony’s eyebrows to shot up.

“What?” Steve blushed.

“I just wasn’t expecting you to be wearing a vest.” Tony snarked, rolling over to watch Steve join him in bed. Steve rolled his eyes but smiled softly.

“Good night Tony.”

“Night Cap.” Tony smiled back snuggling deeper under the duvet and swiftly drifting off to sleep.

Tony woke to a face full of Captain America. Steve had somehow curled up and had his head resting on Tony’s chest. As adorable as it was Tony was struggling to breathe, what with the arc reactor and all. “Steve,” Tony whispered. “Steve!” He said again.

“Mmmm” Steve whined, snuggling in closer and holding onto Tony tighter. Tony laughed, well tried to, all that came out was a wheeze.

“Steve I can’t breathe.” Tony hissed.

“What?” Steve blinked blearily up at Tony.

“I can’t breathe, you're lying on my arc reactor.”

“Oh god, Tony I’m so sorry!” Steve gasped sitting bolt upright.

“No need to worry, I didn’t realize how snuggly you were!” Tony managed to chuckle that time. Steve blushed and settled back down against his pillows. Tony smiled and rolled over so he was resting on Steve’s chest. “It’s not a bad thing, just maybe I need to be on top.” Tony grinned suggestively, making Steve’s face heat up even more.

“Tony…” He wriggled, uncomfortably.

“Oh baby, am I making you uncomfortable?” Steve could practically hear the smirk on Tony’s face.

“Well, it’s just… You know I’m no good at any of this stuff.”

“I know, that’s what makes it so much fun, plus… I just love that blush of yours.” Tony smiled, looking up at Steve.

All of a sudden the alarm to assemble goes off. Steve and Tony freeze for a moment, both taking a couple of seconds to take it in then the jump up, Steve going for his floor and Tony to the landing pad.

The problem appeared to be two giant tiger-like creatures, running rampage in central park.

“What on earth are we dealing with here?” Clint asked catching sight of them for the first time. The creatures were at least the size of an elephant, with orange and black striped fur. Their heads were oversized along with their teeth and they had purple bony spikes running down their spines.

“Seems to be a science experiment gone wrong…” Bruce’s voice came over the comms. “From what I can see here is that a bunch of kids came up with a serum that was supposed to increase growth and health, they never actually thought it would work let alone do this.

“Hold up, this was caused by some mad scientist _kids!_ ” Sam exclaimed.

“Well they’re in college but yeah.” Bruce agreed.

“So what’s the plan Cap?” Natasha asked coolly, seemingly unbothered.

“Subdue and capture,” Steve responded.

“And how exactly are we going to do that?” Clint asked.

“Wanda, I want you to try and calm them down, so we can get a close look without being injured,” Steve instructed.

“It doesn’t quite work that way with animals Captain,” Wanda replied.

“Captain, SHIELD has managed to find two containment units and will arrive at your location within five minutes,” Phil confirmed.

“So we just lure them in?” Bucky suggested.

“Hmm, I wonder what mutated tigers like to eat?” Clint scoffed.

“I would appear they like red and gold!” Tony half yelped.

“What?” Steve barked. “How the hell do you know that?” He growled through gritted teeth, taking off at a run to try and find Tony. “Ironman respond!”

“I’m alright Cap, Jesus, keep your panties on!” Tony huffed. “Just being chased around a little, these things can jump pretty high.”

“Ironman stay away from them,” Steve ordered.

“No can do Cap, these things seem to really want a piece of me and while they’re trying to get me they’re leaving everything else along, besides it’s only for five minutes, then I can lead them to the containers.” Tony reasoned.

Steve paused, “Fine, but stay high. I don’t want you getting hit by one of them, we don’t know how strong they are, and they might tear right through the armor.”

“Sure thing.” Tony smiled, not that anyone could see it.

“So what we just wait till SHIELD show up?” Sam asked.

“No Falcon and Vision I want you in the sky near Ironman, making sure he is being sensible.” Steve directed and earned a disgruntled ‘hey’ out of Tony. “Scarlet Witch, Black Widow, and Hawkeye, crowd control, make sure everyone is safe and at a suitable distance. And Buck, you stay with me until SHIELD get here.” 

SHIELD turned up moments later with two massive containment units, not unlike the one used for the hulk on the helicarrier. “Alright Ironman, lead them this way,” Steve instructed.

“Right on it Cap,” Tony replied. Tony led the leaping tigers towards Steve and Bucky, dipping and diving to keep them distracted. Tony managed to get one Tiger safely in the unit without any trouble but the second one saw and bolted. “No no no! Come back kitty, come on! Follow the shiny man! You know you want to!” Tony tried. “Shit Cap I lost it!”

“Has anyone got eyes on the second tiger? Vision, Falcon? You see anything?” Steve asked.

“Nope,” Sam answered.

“I think I see something…” Vision replied.

“Is it the tiger?” Steve pressed.

“I can’t be sure…” Vision started just as it leaped out of the air and managed to catch Ironman with its claws, slicing right through the suits arc reactor. Steve watched in horror as the light flickered out.

“TONY!” Steve screamed as he started to fall. Time slowed down, Steve ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you guys on a bit of a cliff-hanger but I couldn't resist! Comments are much appreciated!


	23. Out and Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve confesses his love for Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's taken so long and you guys must have been dying!   
> Please read the end of chapter notes!

“Well shit,” Tony said to himself as the tiger jumped up and mauled his suit, its claws slicing through the metal like a hot knife slicing through butter. “FRIDAY what’s the damage?” Tony asked as he felt his thrusters stop. “FRIDAY?” Tony shouted. Oh god, everything was black, he was falling, just like last time. “FRIDAY!” Tony screamed. “STEVE!” He yelled just before his blacked out.

Vision swooped down and caught Tony laying him gently down on the floor. Steve was there in an instant, on his knees as he pried the mask off of Ironman’s face. Flitting his hands everywhere. “Tony? Tony? God, please be okay!” Steve cried, tears streaming silently down his face. Steve distantly heard the hulks roar in the background, he trusted his team to sort everything out, Nat would take the lead. “Tony!” He choked on a sob gripping at the damaged chest plate. “We gotta get him out of the suit! Vision help me.” Steve pleaded.

“Of course.” Vision removed the chest plate effortlessly revealing Tony’s unwounded chest.

“Oh thank god!” Steve half sighed, half sobbed. “Tony wake up! Come on doll come back to me.” Steve begged. Vision stood back, giving Steve some privacy.

“Cap what’s Ironman’s status?” Nat called over the comms.

“Ironman seems uninjured but is still unconscious.” Vision responded quickly.

“Oh thank god!” Nat breathed a sigh of relief. “Everything is contained here, I’m just going to give Hulk a lullaby and we’ll be right over.”

The others all made their way over to where Steve was bent over Tony. “Steve, we gotta move him…” Clint started just to be interrupted by a loud gasp.

“What happened?” Tony asked waking up with a jolt.

“Tony?” Steve gasped.

“Right, yes, that’s me. God Cap, you look like shi…” Tony was shut up by Steve’s mouth on his. Tony tried to wrap his arms around the soldier but found them stiff and heavy, which is when he remembered what had happened. Still when Steve was kissing him like that who the fuck cared. Tony kissed back enthusiastically and managed to get one hand up to cup Steve’s face.

“Tony thank god you’re okay. You are okay aren’t you?”

“Yeah, Yeah Steve, I’m okay.” Tony smiled softly. “Now do you reckon you could help me up? The power is out to the suit.”

“Sure thing.” Steve smiled back, hauling Tony to his feet and helping him balance.

“I’m fine guys really,” Tony said to everyone who was gathered around with worried looks on their faces. “Vision can you phase me out of the suit?”

“Well, I can phase the suit off of you?” Vision asked.

“That’ll do buddy,” Tony replied and Vision got the rest of the suit off of the genius. “Ah, much better,” Tony said stretching his limbs. Steve caught him by the waist and pulled him in for a hug. Tony was briefly taken aback before he got with the program and hugged him back.

“I was so scared I’d lost you,” Steve whispered.

“Hey, but you didn’t, I’m fine.” Tony patted Steve’s back. “I’m not going to leave you now that I’ve got you.” Tony pulled back to look Steve in the eyes. “Look I’m really not good at this sort of thing, but I love you, Steve.” Steve blinked before a smile appeared and began to spread into a grin.

“I love you too Tony.”

“You do? Because you don’t have to say it just because I said it…” Tony started to ramble again so Steve cupped his face.

“I do. I love you Tony Edward Stark.” Steve said and he crushed his lips to Tony’s. Tony kissed back, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist, pulling him in closer.

“Err guys, I hate to interrupt, but the media is turning up and I think you’re on camera,” Sam warned. Steve pulled back abruptly, and Tony’s face fell slightly before he composed himself.

“Don’t worry I got this, I can cover this up.” Tony started forward, but Steve’s hand came out and stopped him.

“I need to do this.”

“You don’t need to do anything.” Tony tried. Steve held Tony’s hand and gave it a squeeze, before pulling him along behind, the rest of the team following, including Phil who had joined swiftly after Tony had woken up.

As they neared the barrier where the press was being kept back there was an eruption of shouting, trying to get questions in.

“I want to make a statement.” Steve started, making everyone fall silent. “As you all know Tony Stark came out to the public as pansexual recently and there were some very unkind comments made. Coming from the time I do I struggled a lot with homosexuality in this day and age but accepted it as it should never have been a crime to love someone else, no matter their sex. It saddens me that today people are still ignorant about this. I would like to say to those people that, loving who is the same sex as you is not a bad thing. I struggled with accepting myself for who I am but now I am proud to stand here today and say that I am gay and I love Tony Stark.” And with that Steve spun round to a shocked Tony and kissed him briefly before walking back to his team hand in hand with the man he loves.

“Wow Steve, I bet no one was expecting that.” Clint grinned as he gripped Steve’s shoulder.

“Yep, they’ll be talking about this for months no doubt!” Sam laughed.

“I’m sure they will!” Steve chuckled shakily. “I can’t believe I just did that.” He breathed.

“Me neither.” Tony agreed, wrapping his arm around Steve’s waist and supporting him back to the quinjet. “Let’s get you home.”

“Yeah, you little punk! I can’t believe you pulled a stunt like that… Well actually I can believe it but still!” Bucky laughed and Nat slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here's the deal guys, I have one more smutty chapter left of the main storyline then I will be moving on to how the others got together. But I'm crazy, crazy busy at the moment, as I'm getting married in two weeks and uni is starting up again soon. So my plan is to post the last chapter next week and then there will be a bit of break before the other chapters come out. I'm hoping the break will be only as long as the honeymoon and I can post in October but I don't know what my workload with uni will be. I will try to write up the chapters ready to post but like I say I have hardly any time! Wish me luck and thanks so much for sticking with this! <3


	24. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the moment you've all been waiting for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind words and patience. Here is the final chapter and it is pretty much all smut! I'm not all that great at writing smut so I hope you like it!

Once they’d all got back to the tower they all silently went to their separate ways. Steve followed Tony to his apartment. With Tony not letting go of Steve’s hand, it wasn’t like he had much of a choice. Sitting on the couch Tony turned so he was facing Steve directly.

“Steve, I just want to say that I know we don’t get on half the time and the other half… well anyway, what I’m trying to say is that I can’t believe what you did out there. You were incredibly brave and amazing and I really meant it when I said I love you because I do, love you that is. And it’s crazy because I never thought I could after Pepper and I do, so much and I know you probably don’t feel like this yet and that’s okay ‘cause you’re still getting used to it….” Tony was stopped from rambling by Steve cupping Tony’s face.

“I love you too,” Steve said simply. “And I think I’m ready…”

“Ready?” Tony questioned, then the realization dawned on his face. “Oh. Oh! Are you sure?” Tony asked fidgeting in his seat.

“100%.” Steve blushed and looked down. “I err… I…”

“Please?” Tony begged.

“I want to have sex with you, Tony, I want to be inside you and I want you inside me.” Steve managed in no more than a whisper.

“Oh god, Steve!” Tony keened. “There is no way I am turning that delicious offer down!” Tony stood up and took Steve’s hand leading him to the bedroom. Tony looked at Steve, a predatory look in his eye which made Steve gulp. “How do you want to start?” Tony asked, his arousal already obvious through his pants.

“I err, I well, I can you know, more than once so I was thinking that maybe I could first and then you could…” Steve tried, his face on fire. Tony stepped towards him, placing his hands gently on his hips.

“How about we start with this.” He suggested, kissing Steve softly. Steve responded instantly and kissed back hard, knocking Tony onto the bed. “Oh yeah!” Tony moaned and his gripped at Steve’s uniform. “Off, off!” He ordered and Steve quickly obliged, barely breaking the kiss as he fumbled for the zips that would allow him to remove the uniform. Tony tore at his own T-shirt and pulled it off and over his head before going to undo his pants and pulling them off. Soon the two men where rutting against each other in nothing but their boxers. “Steve… Please.” Tony moaned, tugging at Steve’s boxers. “I want you.” Steve pulled down his boxers and began pulling down Tony’s kissing and sucking his hips, making Tony squirm. Soon there was nothing between them.

“Tell me what to do Tony, I don’t really…”

“Lube.” Tony gasped out. “Get the lube from that draw and put a small amount on your fingers.” Steve obeyed. “That’s it, now you need to prep me, slowly and gently,” Tony instructed, grabbing onto himself. Steve nodded, swallowing hard when Tony grabbed himself and starting stroking. Steve had to take a deep breath. He slowly rubbed at Tony’s entrance. Tony moaned delightfully. “Yeah Steve just like that.” With the encouragement, Steve continued to rub circles until Tony shouted. “In, Steve put it in please!” So Steve slowly and gently pressed his finger inside, only up to the first knuckle. “Keep going, I can take it,” Tony said. Steve continued to slowly press his finger all the way in. “Yes!” Tony cried. “Now move it.” Steve started to move his finger in and out. “More!” Tony called and Steve gently added a second finger. “That’s it!” Tony groaned. “Oh fuck yes Steve. I want you inside me right now! Please, now!” Steve pulled his fingers out. “Condoms are in the draw where the lube is.” But Steve hesitated.

“I’m err clean Tony, and I can’t catch anything, so if it’s okay with you I’d prefer not to…”

“Oh hell yes! I’m clean too, just put some more lube on yourself first and fuck me!” Steve wasted no time and pumping some more lube out onto his hand and giving himself a few strokes to coat his dick in lube. “Oh yeah get that in me now!” Steve lined himself up with Tony and slowly pushed in. Tony cried out at first. “Don’t stop, go all the way.” Once Steve was fully inside of Tony he paused. Tony was so hot and tight around him. He felt amazing.

“Tony.” He whispered, pressing his forehead onto the other man.

“Steve,” Tony whispered back.

“I love you.”

“I love you too. AH!” Tony yelp as his wrist burnt white hot. Tony looked at it and it had changed to white. “Oh god move Steve please.” Tony wriggled and Steve nodded slowly dragging out of Tony and pushing back inside. Steve huffed out a slight moan and Tony let out a big one. “Yes, Steve faster. Louder. Show me you actually like this.”

“I do Tony, I do! God, you feel so good!” Steve moaned out picking up the pace. Steve thrust into Tony again and again and finally adjusted to just the right angle and his Tony’s prostate.

“Holy Fuck!” Tony called out as Steve hit it again and again. “Slow down, I’m gonna cum and then I won’t be able to fuck you.” Steve changed angles again and while it still felt good Tony was not at any risk of cumming and missing his chance to fuck Steve. Steve’s thrusts got faster and faster.

“Tony, Tony I’m going to cum. Tony!” Steve called out as he came into Tony’s ass. Steve slowly pulled out and flopped down next to Tony.

“Oh don’t think I’m done with you yet.” Tony winked as he quickly went to clean himself up. When he came back he was still rock solid and Steve was lying on the bed eyeing him, lust plastered across his face and his dick hard again. “Happy to see me?” Tony grinned placing himself between Steve’s legs. Tony dipped his head before Steve could say anything licked at Steve’s entrance. Steve gasped out at the sensation.

“Tony!” He called. “What are you…? Ohhh!” He called as Tony continued to lick. Steve found his hand slowly slide into Tony’s hair which seemed to encourage Tony more. Steve felt Tony’s tongue probing and dipping into his entrance. It was a strange feeling but not a bad one. All too soon Tony pulled back and put some lube onto his fingers. Circling Steve’s entrance.

“Ready?” Tony asked. Steve nodded and Tony pressed inside, slowly and carefully so as not to overwhelm Steve. Steve moaned loudly when Tony began to fuck him with his finger.

“More please!” He begged and grinned before adding a second finger, stretching Steve till he felt ready. Tony pulled his fingers out and slicked up his dick with more lube. Steve whined at the loss.

“I got you baby don’t worry.” Tony cooed as he lined himself up and slowly began to press in. Once fully seated Tony looked at Steve whose big eyes were staring back at him. “Are you okay?”

“More than okay. I love you.” Steve smiled.

Tony smiled back. “I love you too.”

“AH!” Steve yelped as his wrist too burnt and Tony’s name turned white. “I guess we’ve fully bonded now.”

“So it would seem.” Tony smiled, leaning down to kiss Steve. Steve kissed back.

“Move now Tony please,” Steve begged. Tony wasted no time in pulling out and pushing back in. He set a steady pace as Steve’s walls rippled around the intrusion.

“So good for me Steve.”

“Feels good Tony, so good!” Steve managed.

Tony shifted and found the spot that made Steve’s back arch and cries out in pleasure.

“Like it there baby?”

“Yes. Yes, Tony more please.” Steve moaned. Tony fucked into Steve until he couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Steve I’m going to cum.”

“Me too,” Steve replied gripping the sheets below him. Tony gripped Steve’s dick and pumped it in time with his thrusts. After only a few pumps Steve was cumming all over his stomach and clenched around Tony who came with a shout. Tony gently pulled out of Steve and grabbed the cloth his had used earlier to clean the both of them up.

Steve grabbed hold of Tony around his middle when he was done cleaning and pulled him onto his chest, holding him tightly.

“I really do love you,” Steve mumbled into Tony’s hair, kissing the top of his head.

“I really love you too.” Tony smiled snuggling into Steve’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a crazy ride. I'm so looking forward to coming back to this and adding the extra chapters of how the other couples got it on! I'm also thinking about doing another chapter of how everyone is a few months later or something like that. What do you think?


	25. Bowtie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Phil and Clint got it on! ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back! I'm so so very sorry it has taken me so long! I've been so busy and everything and have only really had time today to write anything! I'm currently trying to stay ahead with my uni work so I'm not sure how long it will be until I post another chapter! I'm hoping before Christmas, but if not then definitely during the holidays!  
> Anyway! I hope you can forgive me!  
> This chapter is how Clint and Phil got together (Bowtie being my favorite ship name ever!) and I hope it's up to standards! The next chapter I'll be working on is Bruce and Nat so keep an eye out for that!

Phil coughed and motioned for Clint to follow him out of the room. Clint swallowed before looking back at Natasha, who winked. Nodding to himself he followed after Phil. Phil silently led Clint back to his floor, stepping out of the elevator and through to his living room. Phil’s place was sleek and designer but with homey touches which made it feel softer, the color scheme was grey with splashed of muted colors in the forms of throw pillows, rugs, blankets, and photos. Phil had his Captain America cards which Steve had finally gotten round to signing framed and in pride of place on the main wall. There was also a photo of the team, post-mission, worn out and busted up, but all grinning for the camera. It was small but clearly important to him. Phil motioned for Clint to sit down on the couch.

“Can I get you anything?” Phil asked politely.

“Err, a glass of water would be great,” Clint replied, sitting down. Phil returned shortly with two glasses of water and sat down next to Clint, close but not touching. “Thanks,” Clint said, taking the water off of Phil. “Soo…”

“So,” Phil nodded. “Okay, I might as well be frank. I’ve always known you’ve had a… a thing for me… but I swore to myself that it would not affect the way we work together. I pushed any feelings I may have felt for you aside and insisted to myself that I was straight so there was no way I could feel anything more than… friendship towards you. Clearly, I was wrong.” Phil finished abruptly. Clint blinked a few times, taking the information Phil had just dumped on him in.

“So you do like me?” He asked.

“Yes Clint, I do like you. Far too much for any platonic friendship.” At that Clint grinned a wide predatory smile. Placing his water down and turning in his seat so his knee was brushing against Phil’s thigh. Phil gulped, looking at their touching legs. “Clint?”

“Yes.” Clint purred, biting his bottom lip placing a hand neck to Phil on the back of the couch.

“Clint I…” Phil stuttered.

Clint was basically hovering over Phil now. “Tell me to stop,” Clint whispered, pausing for a second, giving Phil a chance. When all he received was Phil’s pupils dilating Clint pushed forward, pressing their lips together and claiming Phil’s mouth in a passionate kiss. Phil gasped allowing Clint’s probing tongue access. Clint kissed like his shot, skillful and seemingly effortless. Phil moaned into the kiss and begun to kiss back. Phil wound his arms around Clint’s waist and pulled him up onto his lap. Clint had one knee either side of Phil and ground down a little, realizing that Phil was getting hard from making out with him. Phil moaned again, one hand gripping firmly at Clint’s waist, the other caressing his biceps. Clint was an archer after all and damn did he have good arms. Clint flexed slightly, showing off for Phil who gripped, digging his fingernails into Clint’s arm. Clint gasped out, breaking the kiss and tipping his head back. Phil sucked and bit at Clint jaw and neck.

“Off!” Phil commanded, tugging at Clint’s shirt. Clint obeyed quickly, pulling his shirt over his head and chucking it on the floor. Phil raked his eyes over Clint's torso, taking in the muscles and scars. Phil had of course seen Clint shirtless before, but never let his eyes wander south of the man face, unless assessing an injury.

Clint ground down on Phil’s lap and was met with hardness. “Take your shirt off,” Clint demanded. “I don’t like being the only one exposed.” He whispered against Phil’s ear, making him shudder excitedly. Phil began to loosen his tie and slowly shrugged out of his blazer, all the while making sure Clint remained firmly in his lap. Phil was mindful of the fact that while he had seen Clint shirtless before, Clint had never seen him in hardly anything other than a suit, even on team bonding night, Phil was often dressed in suit pants and a button down. Phil wasn’t ashamed of his body, he was toned, kept fit, but his muscles were leaner than Clint, not as defined.

Clint, however, was still grinding down on Phil, impatiently tugging Phil’s shirt out of his pants. Phil grinned and began slowly unbuttoning his shirt, revealing little of his chest as he did it. Clint groaned and wriggled until Phil had all the buttons undone then he grabbed at the shirt and ripped it open. “I said take it off!” He growled, taking in Phil’s exposed chest. Clint moaned at the sight and bent down, licking and sucking at Phil’s nipples. Phil tipped his head back in bliss.

“Oh god!” He cried out, gripping Clint’s waist once again. “Bedroom,” He managed, “bedroom! NOW!” Clint jumped off of Phil and pulled him up pushing him to get him moving quicker. Phil quickly led Clint into his bedroom and they collapsed on the bed. Kissing and grinding into one another.

“Clint!” Phil breathed out.

“Yes?? Oh god yes?” Clint moaned.

“Pants… pants off!” Phil’s hands made quick work of Clint’s belt and jean flies, shoving at his jeans to push them down. Clint fumbled a bit with Phil’s belt buckle, but once it was undone his hands flew over Phil’s pants, pulling them down swiftly. Once the two had wiggled the rest of the way out of their pants Clint started to tug at his own boxers, pulling them down and gasping when his dick was finally unclothed. Phil licked his lips and without another word swallowed Clint down. Clint cried out, his hand gripping at Phil’s hair. Phil licked and sucked like his life depended on it. He’s never even thought about giving another guy a blowjob before yet as soon as he saw Clint’s dick, standing strong and proud he couldn’t think of anything else than getting it into his mouth.

“Phil, Phil stop!” Clint called out. Phil slid Clint’s dick out of his mouth with a pop, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Clint pushed Phil back onto the bed and pulled his boxers down licking at Phil’s proud erection.

“Ohh!” Phil moaned, propped up onto his elbows so he could get a better look at what Clint was doing. Clint had reached behind himself and was slowly working himself open. Phil couldn’t tare his eyes away and it wasn’t long until he was on the brink of cumming. “Clint I’m so close!” Clint stopped and pulled back.

“No way are you cumming anywhere that isn’t inside of me.” He instructed lining himself up with Phil. Clint looked at Phil who nodded before leaned down to kiss him and slowly sinking himself onto Phil’s dick. Clint rode Phil like a pro. Hardly breaking the kiss. Phil began to thrust up into Clint when he couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Clint, Clint I’m going to cum.”

“Yes, yes please, cum in me!” Clint moaned clenching his inner walls.

“Oh god!” Phil cried as he came, his collarbone burning bright! Clint slowly pulled off of Phil, looking at the name on Phil’s chest then down at his own.

“Hey, mine didn’t change.” He whined.

“Let’s change that then,” Phil whispered gripping Clint’s still very hard cock.

“Oh yes please.”

“I’ve never done this with someone before so bear with me.” Phil sucked on his fingers and began to stretch himself, Clint watching and lazily stroking himself.

“Lay down,” Clint said after a while. Phil laid down on his back and let Clint take charge. Clint lined himself up with Phil’s entrance and slowly pushed into him. “Oh god! Phil!” Clint moaned.

“Yes! Clint, move please!” Phil called out. Clint began to slowly pull out and push back in again.

“I think I love you,” Clint admitted, watching Phil’s blissed out expression.

“I think I love you too.” Phil smiled. Clint picked up the pace and was soon on the brink of cumming.

“I’m gonna cum, Phil.”

“Cum in me, please Clint.” Phil huffed out. Clint’s body obeyed and he came hard, his collarbone burning as he did. Clint rested his forehead against Phil’s.

“That was amazing.”

“Yeah. It really was.” Phil smiled, all the awkwardness from before gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me! I love you all!  
> If anyone is interested I have just started posting an original on Tapastic, so please check it out and give me a like it would mean the world to me! <3  
> https://tapas.io/series/121845  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you <3


End file.
